A Families Love
by Angel.Lie02
Summary: Loki is actually innocent and has been conrolled all this time by apowerful figure. He only snaps out of this control when the Chitauri is destroyed so now he has to prove his innocence but he needs a place to stay. Where else than his son's apartment in Shinjuku? So now the Avengers are still after him and he's on a quest for innocence and reconciliation. DadLoki!, Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers x Durarara

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me and there will aso be a bit of swearing and implied adult things.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter is a trst run so if it doesn't turn out good i might not continue. Review if you want this to continue.

A Families love

Loki's pov

A groan escaped my mouth as I slowly sat up. I could feel every inch of my body ache in pain, I crawled over to the ledge on the window, not caring how pitiful I must've looked at that very moment.

Destruction and Havoc, the entire city of New York was destroyed. The 'Avengers' were scattered around, fighting the chitauri when Stark came flying in with his metal suit carrying a nuke. My eyes widened at the sight as I take in everything, everything that I did…no everything that he had made me do.

'Destroy, conquer, kill' a now faint voice commanded in my head yet I ignored it was hard as I could as I watch stark shoot up into the portal, seconds pass and Widow closed the portal without stark out yet. I felt my mind clear at the same time as all the chitauri fell dead. Suddenly Stark fell out of the sky but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I felt my vison clear as well as my mind only to think in horror. Yes I hated Asgard, I was thrown away like a broken toy and I was lied to all my life and yes I attempted to rule the kingdom and overthrow Odin but this…this wasn't me.

"What have I done" I uttered as I try to think of a solution out of this. If I didn't prove myself innocent then I'd be locked up and never seen again not that I was 100% innocent. As I think, I could only think of one place to take refuge for now. A place that I hadn't made contact with in years.

I used what magic I had left that wasn't healing my broken body to make a clone of myself. It would only last a few days but that should be enough for now. I used the remaining magic to transport myself all the way to a different country. I felt myself land on a solid ground, I looked around at the dark room. It was an office area with a wall that was a window that let you see out into the populated city down below.

A raven haired male sat on a chair, he was spinning wildly while giving off a laugh. I couldn't help but huff out a laugh which made the male stop. He looked at me before his eyes became wide in realisation.

"Hey" I say before I felt my legs give out under me. The male shot out of his chair to catch me and settle me down slowly.

"Father?" was the last word I heard before exhaustion and sleep took over my body.

HOURS LATER

I woke up in a large and very comfy bed, although it wasn't as luxurious as the beds back in Asgard. I scanned the room, it was a dark room, the curtains were closed but the room in general were only coloured in blacks and greys and the occasional reds.

"I see you're awake" I turn to see the male come in with a tray of food. Instead of the grin he was sporting when I first saw him he now looked sober and serious. He settled the tray down and turned to face me.

"You tried to take over earth" the male prompted with a frown.

"Izaya, look I'm sorry but I was-""I mean if you wanted to take over the earth then at least do it better, a better and more laid out planned attack would have been better-""Izaya!" I shout in exasperation as I shook my head.

"What? I'm just saying" Izaya spoke as his red eyes glinted with mischief.

"I was being controlled to take over the world" I state seriously and the other sobers immediately.

"By who?" Izaya immediately asked but I could only shake my head.

"I can't tell you, not yet" I state as I try to sit up.

"Stay down, you aren't a hundred percent healed yet, it hasn't even been 24 hrs yet" growled Izaya and I gave him a soft look.

"Izaya don't be mad" I state.

"Excuse me?! How can I not be mad! Ever since I was a kid you never told me anything about all the dangerous stuff, back when you left us you didn't tell me anything and right now you aren't telling me anything. You only teleported here because you knew I would be the only one to help you, reluctant or not" Izaya shouted harshly and I looked the male in the eyes.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young man" I state evenly.

"I shall speak to you however I want to, god or not and I'm TWENTY FOUR!" he glared and I sighed. I was gone for 7 years and my own son turns out like this.

"I can't tell you because names hold power and this name in particular is extremely powerful and dangerous, we can of course call him by his other alias 'the mad titan'" I say and Izaya looks at me before breaking out into full laughter.

"Oh gods what kind of name is that? The mad titan? Ooh very scary~ but seriously Father you thought I was serious? Geeze I don't care that you left me raise Mairu and kururi, you should know me, I'm your son" Izaya stated but I could sense a lie in his voice and answer. He wasn't okay no matter what and he spoke the truth. I had distance myself from both Izaya and his sisters when their mother had died, I had been too hurt. I had loved Akane Orihara, she was my world but like all mere mortals they came to an end. She had died in an accident, a speeding drunk driver that was tested high on drugs had slammed right into her car when she was on the way back from work.

Izaya was only 11 while his sisters were 2 years of age, they barely knew the world and yet their mother was already taken from them. I had taken care of the three until Izaya had gotten into High school and when the girls were 6, I had settled aside the money that I borrowed (Taken without knowledge) from the bank and set up everything for the three. Akane also had quite a lot of money before she had passed on and had saved for Izaya in the future.

Then I left, I had went back to Asgard and then the whole shit storm happened. Me finding out the truth and trying to take over Asgard and then being thrown into an abyss before being kidnapped by the mad titan and brain washed to overtake Asgard. They were some crazy years and I had nearly forgotten about the three if it weren't for the fact that they were the only people I ever cared about anymore apart from Frigga.

"Do you have the-""Chain? Here" Izaya passed a silver chain with a pendant that had a black snake that encircled it with red eyes. Old Norse words were engraved onto the pendant. Húð, leyna, vald and myrkr. I put it on quickly and I felt a change in my powers. It felt like it had retreated behind walls, like it was hiding but still there, ready to be used.

"Thank you" I state and Izaya gave me a weird look.

"You haven't changed all that much you know" he stated.

"Hmm? Really? Well I am over a thousand years old" I state and he nods.

"A lot of things have changed here, don't expect everything to be the way you left it, it's like what you use to say 'Midgard is a young world, its inhabitants are even more so', now rest" and I nod as I fall back into deep sleep, rebuilding my lost magic.

IZAYA ORIHARA'S POV

Loki slept on for three days long. During those three days of hibernation I had continued to wreak havoc on Ikebukuro and continue in annoying Shizuo. I had a little talk with Celty and Shinra, met up with Dota chin and visited Masaomi and his two other friends. I couldn't help but laugh at the golden trio. The retired leader of the yellow scarfs, Leader of the dollars and Saika's mistress were all best friends. I was walking back home from a little run in with Shizuo and I hadn't roughed myself all that bad.

Once I got to my apartment complex I notice Namie's glare at me and grinned right back at her.

"Namie you want the day off?" I ask as I felt that it was the right thing to do.

"Huh?" She asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"I'll pay you double" I state and she immediately gathered her things and left without another word and a glare.

"Interesting woman you have there" Loki says as he came out of the bed room. Instead of his famous Asgard clothes and armour he dressed in black slim fitted suit pants and a black suit shirt with a green loose tie.

"We aren't together and Helheim would break loose if she was interested in me in the tiniest. The only love she has is for her brother and that's too much love already" I state and Loki just looks at me in amusement. "Besides that fact she isn't all that interesting, she's only useful to me as my assistant" I state.

"Oh and there are much more interesting beings?" Loki asked.

"My humans of Ikebukuro are quite interesting" and Loki looked at me to go on. "Well in Ikebukuro there are colour gangs like the yellow scarves and the blue squares, they were quite alright and fun to mess around with. Then there is this Black Russian man, he's an interesting fellow who use to work in the mafia back in Russia. Then there is this myth about the slasher and her blade Saika. Of course there is biggest gang in japan called the dollars, the leader is rumoured to be living in Ikebukuro. Then there's this headless rider that is around that is rumoured to be a Dullahan from Irish legends. Of course last but definitely not last is Shizu Chan, the strongest and dumbest person in Ikebukuro, he can lift up and throw vending machines and stop signs"

"You speak as if you've been on the receiving end" Loki spoke with a smile and I grinned.

"I'm the son of the god of mischief of course I've been the end of Shizu Chans toys, heck I was an hour ago" I state and Loki shook his head.

"Where are the girls?" Loki asked. "Whoa dad, you only just healed, no need to suddenly be so sexually active" Loki walked up to me and smacked the back of my head. "Your sisters"

"Oh well they live in a different apartment, far away from me" I state and Loki looked at me in confusion.

"What happened between you guys?" Loki asked.

"Why do you assume it's something bad, maybe they just want space you know how females are" I state and sighed at the glare Loki was giving me. "Okay so they hate my guts and don't want anything to do with me" I state looking away.

"What happened?" Loki sighed as he went to sit on the sofa.

"Do you want me to explain or just an excuse to ask them to come over and see them?" I asked and Loki grinned.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because it was obvious, for the god of lies you don't do a very good job at it" I state before flipping out one of my phones. "I don't know if they'll come over though" I state.

"Just promise them something they'll want and they'll surely come" Loki says and I nod.

'Come over within the next 15 minutes and I'll give you both exclusive tickets to go to Yuuhei Hannejima's next movie' I sent it off.

"So now that you are a Midgardian adult, what's your job?" He asked me and I gave an uncaring smirk.

"I'm an informant" I state. "I just give information to people in return for money- *BAMB!*-HOLY SHIT!" I shout as I jump a bit as the door slammed open. "Where are the TICKETS?!" Both girls screamed as they swallowed for air…

"Hello Mairu, kururi" Loki smiled pleasantly at the two in pride.

"…Daddy?"

THE END

Review for the story to stay alive and updates.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N no characters belong to me

Please, no flames.

I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit shorter.

Izaya will be a bit OC in this but just bare with me.

TRUTHS

Avengers x Durarara chp 2

Loki's pov

"DADDY!?" both girls screamed in shock and I couldn't help but wince at the noise and pitch. But I grin as both girls launch themselves at me. I hadn't been given affection or given any in return since I was a mere child on Asgard. I was also nervous in meeting the girls, believe it or not since they were only 6 when I met them.

I fumbled and fell back onto the couch as they snuggled and squashed me in their hug.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Mairu asked as she got off me and jumped up and down in glee and I looked at Izaya for answers.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked.

"No silly, Mairu means why you didn't escape sooner and come back to us sooner" Kururi states softly with a small smile as she sits next to me, hugging into my side.

"Oh, no questions about it you two are my girls" I state with a smirk and the two grinned back.

"So is this why we're here? Why Iza nii lied to us?" Pouted Kururi as Mairu glared at their older brother.

"Excuse me I did not lie, I have those tickets" Izaya says as he goes off into his office and brings out a white envelope, tossing it to the girls who viscously grabbed for them. They opened the envelope and squealed in joy. "See I didn't lie" He stated and Mairu pokes her tongue out at him.

"Well you do lie a lot and we also hate you so I don't see how or why you would give us such things" Kururi says softly with a hint of venom.

"That's actually why you're here" I state cautiously.

"What?" both girls turned to me.

"Well I wanted to know why you guys hate each other" I say.

"Huh? That's an easy question, he's a lying, selfish, arrogant, prideful, evil guy" Mairu says and Izaya only smirked but I could see the twinge of hurt in his eyes.

"That's just what I am, you should accept me for who I am when I've done so much for you two besides I accept you two" Izaya scoffs with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Accept us? You don't accept us you just pass it off, you don't even care about us" Mairu scoffs, narrowing her eyes.

"Um…Kids why don't we calm down and talk about this like civil….beings" I state but the air was still tense.

"I'm not a kid" Izaya reminds in an airy voice. "And I do care for you guys, you'd be dead if you didn't have me 'caring' for you two" Izaya laughs.

"So by isolating us from the population is caring for us? By being the infamous Izaya Orihara, the most hated man of Ikebukuro is helping and caring for us? We've been hunted down a few times because we're related to you and because of your 'Job'!" Screamed Mairu at the elder and I felt Kururi flinch and tense near me.

"You two st-""My 'Job' is what's paying for your apartment fees, bills and schooling payments! Its what's in your own bank account, it's the money you spend on clothes, food, your everyday things, heck it paid for those stupid tickets!" shouted Izaya back at Mairu.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU GET A NORMAL JOB!" screamed Mairu.

"WHY? BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD HIRE ME EXCEPT AKABAYASHI!" shouted Izaya back, breathing hard before seeing Mairu's shaking form and Kururi hiding behind me. He sighed before continuing "I couldn't find a job, who would hire an orphan 14 year old boy? Everyone rejected me and the v only person who was willing to hire me was Mizuki Akabayashi, the Heir of a yakuza group" he walked over to the glass window, looking out at the view. It was almost sunset.

"I was given a small job at first, just being a runner at first, you were still there from time to time and I didn't want to let you know about it. I just wanted to be useful and actually be able to do something while you took care of the girls, they were only 5 at the time" I nodded. "And then you left a year later and I was left alone to take care of the family, even though you left us a very large sum of money I barely used it" I looked at Izaya's back which was very tense in the shoulders.

"During that time I became bitter, I didn't know why you had left to who knows where so I decided to do more with the yakuza, I got better at my job and I was near the top, pulling through the ranks" Izaya gave a fake laugh, it sounded so empty that it made me feel guilt and I didn't feel it often and I had tried taking over the world a week ago.

"Soon I became separate from them, becoming an Info broker, I found my hacking abilities from hacking into many governments including the FBI and CIA and occasionally into S.H.E.I.L.D" I couldn't help but be impressed. The only mortal I knew that could hack into that organisation was Tony stark and I threw him out a window.

"After Four years there was news about Thor and Loki and all that jazz in New Mexico, then there was other news about you here and there and then now I see you trying to take over earth on the TV. I was thankful that you were okay but I was…unable to process the fact that you left us to brawl with your brother" "He's not my brother" I hiss under my breath but Izaya ignored it.

"The thing is that I became an important figure, giving out information to people but soon that didn't quench my thirst for wanting some action and thrill in my life so I started to double cross the gangs and people I work for, I made people fall for me online and then make them want to die when we meet, I make young girls commit suicide, I make people fight against each other but that all wasn't enough until Mairu and Kururi became 9 and a bunch of guys tried abducting them. I got there in time and saved them, beat those guys to a pulp but to the twins, in their eyes I had ruined my big brother figure, I was evil because that had happened because of my job so I decided to get them a separate apartment. They moved out and I was alone in this apartment"

Mairu moved back as tears spilled over her cheeks. Regret in her eyes as she listens on.

"But I couldn't get enough of hurting people, I turned the pain I was feeling into ruining lives of others. I decided to provoke and make a monster out of Shizuo when we were in high school and that's what I did. I ruined his life and made people afraid of him and call him a monster" he sighed. "But I'm the real monster, I ruin lives but don't tell me that I didn't try to care for my own family, I'm not so cold hearted" it was silent except for the quiet sobs from the girls and the bustling city was heard faintly from the outside. Minutes passed before I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I said. "This all happened because of me" I state.

"I won't accept your apology" I was shocked by his words. "Because yes this all happened because you left but you had to, you're a god you had duties other than babying us. Plus I don't regret how I turned out, I love the way I am and I love my human's but I do regret what happened to our family" before anything else could be said or done both girls launch themselves at Izaya.

"IZA NII!" both girls shout before hugging and burrowing their faces into his shirt. Sobbing out apologies of regret and guilt. Izaya smiled faintly as he patted both their heads.

"Don't cry" he whispers, It was a whole different side from the egotistical, maniac, fake and evil Izaya that I had seen from before. This Izaya was contempt and quiet and pure, the side that had buried deep down in Izaya after his mother passed away.

"Then I'm sorry I missed out in all this, I would've enjoyed seeing my son turn into an evil manipulating mastermind" I state and Izaya laughs.

"What a typical thing to say from an evil villain such as yourself" he says and I stand and hold out my hands.

"Well what type of father would I be if I didn't support my kids, I'll try to be the best father I can for the limited time I have with you" I state and both the girls jump into my arms while Izaya smirked. "You too Izaya, come here" I grabbed the boy and pulled him over. He chuckled yet hugged as well.

"This affection will only happen a limited of time, I'm not use to this thing" I state.

"You didn't get many hugs father?" Izaya asked jokingly.

"Asgard is a warriors place, full of big burly sweaty men and dangerously strong women" I state with a smirk. "There is no such things as hugs" I state. 'Better to let them hug me than me hug them I guess'

In the end the twins decided to stay the night and ended up together in a bed after a large dinner of take out. I wanted to take the couch but Izaya ushered me to his room, stating it would be better if I slept there than wake up to his assistant finding me. So I did and I ended up smiling as I went to bed.

As I slept I dreamt-No I saw what my multiple was doing. I was still captured but under even more surveillance and guarded by an avenger every hour. Out of the lot of them Stark and Rogers were the least aggressive. One trying to annoy me whenever on guard duty, the other would just do their job and mutter hello and byes when coming and going. Romanoff would glare and call me a monster and try to interrogate me, Banner would try breathing exercises whenever close to me and try and avoid me as such as I can, and Thor was just as confused as he was at the start, questioning every action. He'd be angry with me one minute and sad the next. Barton on the other hand was vicious towards me which I wouldn't judge as I did control him against his will. He'd glare and curse my existence. The whole entire time I was there I'd say nothing to them, I only gave looks then be back to staring at my hands in my lap.

I found out that Thor would take me back to Asgard in a week once and I'd be put into the cells at once.

I blinked out of my sleep trance and sat up. I had little time before the avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D find out that, that clone isn't me, it'll wear off within a few days and it'll be within around 2 weeks before they would be able to find me. I grab the chain around my neck and clench my eyes shut, even without this Thor and their modern day technology and with the minds of Stark and banner they'll be able to locate me.

I sighed aloud. I had to find a way to prove my innocence fast, but I needed help from Izaya but first I need to regain his trust and in the process knit and rekindle us together again. I run my hand through my hair.

I was going to hurt all three in the process so I had better find a solution to this problem quickly.

TONY STARKS/IRON MANS POV

Things have been too easy. Capturing and confining Loki has been too easy and it just didn't feel right. I watched the god of mischief that sat within the confinements of the glass cage. He could break out any second, using either manipulation or magic or just by brute force but he hasn't and I don't believe for a second that the god had given up entirely. There were no snarky remarks, no words were given except for 'I'll accept that drink now' from the start of his capture.

"Oi Loki why're you so quiet?" I asked and the god kept reading the book that he was given a few days prior. Licking the tip of his pointer finger and flipping the page delicately. I frowned, there was nothing, no reaction.

"Oi LOKI!" I shouted as I bang my fist onto the wall and that got the gods attention. He looked up expectantly. "Why aren't you being, as the British call it, a prat?" He looked at me in confusion and I sighed.

"You know a prat? you're also an annoying bastard, Cocky prick, arrogant prince, Pompous idiot. I feel like you're coming up with another plan for world domination, what alien race this time to help you in your scheme?" I ask, trying to annoy the god into a reaction. But it got me nothing as he just looked at me with narrowed eyes before turning back to his book.

"URGH! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" I shout, knowing full well I was acting like an attention seeking brat.

"No need to yell" Loki whispers as he flips another page. I gaped and stared at the man who had opened his mouth. No way was that Loki, he sounded to…soft and kind yet firm.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real god of mischief" I state.

"He's here and there, being the god of mischief" Loki says.

"What? You saying you aren't Loki?" Loki smirked and my eyes widened in horror. 'It can't be, he hasn't left our sights since he was captured'

"Please tell me you're joking with me" I say but the god said nothing more. "But the cameras and everyone's been guarding you and you haven't…WTF?" I say but the god just sighed as he repositioned himself more comfortably.

I left the room and just outside the room was Fury and a bunch of his men. "We saw the footage Stark" the one eyed man states. All the people march in, Natasha and Clint not farther away either.

"Loki tell us, what are you, no who are you really?" Fury questions and Loki continues to read, ignoring the squad of shield agents. "You will tell us now or by the gods not even Thor can protect you from us" Threatened Fury but Loki chuckled.

"Ah you humans and your attitude" Smiles Loki but unlike the maniac he should've been it was simple and full of mischief but in a childish kind of way. Everyone including myself gaped at him.

"What the hell…" Natasha muttered as Clint narrows his eyes dangerously.

"He's probably just acting I mean we didn't see him go anywhere and even if he was then we'd be able to pick up on his inhumanly magic signature right?" Sneered Clint and I nodded.

"Unless he found a way to block it or hide from it" I state.

"We'll wait to inquire on this when Thor gets back, we'll see if the see if the god can recognise his own brother" Fury states before turning to everyone. "I want the full perimeter to be guarded carefully, triple the guards if you have to" he turned to us. "I want the avengers to be ready, I want the captain to be back from damage clean up, Thor from wherever he went to visit Ms foster and I want the Dr on standby if things get ugly" and then the man left.

I look at the god and couldn't help but think he looked and felt entirely different.

"What are you planning?" I asked quietly under my breath but the smirk on the gods face told me he heard me.

"It's not me that's planning" he says and I turned to leave to see if there was a magical signature around the world that was Loki's

END CHAPTER

REVIEW for QUICKER updates!

Hope you're enjoying the story and please no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Durarara x Avengers chp 3**

 **Izaya's Pov**

I had texted Namie to have the entire weekend off as now it was Saturday. I was up before everyone else and I decided to do some work. Aka get online and talk with the others on the dollars website and also sweet talk some poor innocent yet unfortunate girl.

An hour or so later Loki woke up wearing a loose, white dress shirt, black slim suit pants and his hair slicked back with loose curls.

"Hey Dad" I call and he smiles a weary small smile at me. "Woah what were you doing all night" I state with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth Kid, and I was channeling myself through my clone most of the night" He states and I frowned at this. "Oh right I forgot to tell you," He says as he goes to the kitchen and I followed him.

"Well, I created a clone of myself before I left the battle to buy me some time to find some evidence that I wasn't in full control of myself" He states and I sat on the bench as the elder digs through the cupboards. "Izaya do you even restock?" Loki called and I chuckled.

"I mostly eat take out, and anyway, how are you going to find evidence?" I asked.

"That is not healthy, my son should be smart and dangerous not brainless" reprimanded Loki with a 'tch'. "And well I'm not completely sure how I'm going to find evidence" he states as he brings out a few eggs which I didn't even know I had. He went to the fridge and got some bacon and then went to get the pans and started to cook.

"And you say I'm an idiot, you don' even know how to save yourself out of this situation" I huff with a pout.

"Well it's complicated and I don't know where to start," He says as he grilled the bacon. "Besides I had tried taking over Asgard before, why wouldn't I try to take over another world?" Sighed Loki.

"Well because you have no motive to, it doesn't make sense as to why you'd suddenly bring in Midgard into you temper tantrum" Loki scowled at me and I smile right back.

"Well that's not enough proof" he states as he cracked an egg.

"What are you guys making?" Both Mairu and Kururi walked in wearing the oversized shirts I had given them the night before, both were still fairly tired and sleepy.

"Bacon and eggs, can you two girls be a dear and bring out the plates," Loki asked softly.

"Okay!" Both girls chimed in at the same time as they ran to get the plates.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Mairu chipped in.

"About how to get Dad out of the mess that he dug himself in, he was manipulated and controlled into trying to take over Midgard by the mad titan when he was in the void of abyss and nothingness" I state.

"Izaya!" shouted Loki as he glared at me.

"Huh? You were controlled?! That is so not cool!" Cried out Mairu as Kururi nodded. "No one controls out dad! No one!" she shouted as she set the plates down.

"But Daddy, why were you thrown out of Asgard, what was your motive for taking over Asgard?" Kururi asked softly and I nodded as well. He never did tell us why he did what he did in the first place to get thrown off the face off a world.

"Well, I had some issues" all three of us looked at the god expectantly and he sighed. "…Odin had lied to me" and I frowned.

"But you are the god of lies, why would this one lie make you so angry and hurt?" I asked.

"Because he lied about my birthright, he lied about who and what I was. Me being the god of lies makes it even worse, I am supposed to be able to suspect and see through such things and yet for over a thousand years, I was lied to about my existence" Loki huffs as he shares out the bacon and eggs to each plate.

"What was the lie" Loki's face looked stricken and hurt. "Actually never mind," I say as I felt a twinge of guilt.

"No I will tell you but you must guard it with your life besides I do believe that this lie would involve all three of you," he says before breathing and looking at us. "I am not an Aesir nor was I ever from Asgard, I am a Jotun" I felt myself freeze at the words. The girls were confused as to what that was since they didn't learn as much stuff from Loki when they were young like me.

"What's an Aesir and Jotun, daddy?" Mairu questioned.

"Well an Aesir is a being or god of Asgard and well a Jotunn is a being of Jontunhiem, one of the nine realms and it was the main enemy of Asgard during the Great War" he paused before continuing. "You will know Jotunn's better by the name Frost Giants and I am one of them, a full blooded Jotun, first son of the king of Jotunnhiem, Laufey and I was stolen by Odin" At that Loki's skin turned a navy yet icy blue, his eyes changed from green to red and I could only gape. The pendant around his neck glowed for a bit before dying down. it was risky to change into this form as it releases a bit of magical energy but I wanted the three to understand what I was. Once done we all sat and watched before Kururi broke it.

"It looks cool," Mairu says and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You don't find me scary? Or at least find me disgusting?" Asked a confused Loki.

"Huh? Just because you're suddenly blue doesn't change the fact that you're my dad that would be very racist, besides have you seen mutants before? They're all different colours and types. Besides we all have red eyes so what's the change? But I guess I see how we got our eyes, we inherited them from you" Mairu says.

"I always thought that the pictures we had of mother that her eyes were brown and not red" Kururi mutters. "Besides, we don't know much about 'Jotunn's' and of their kind or of how scary or evil they can be but we do kind of know you, you aren't mean or evil" but Kururi backtracked.

"I mean you aren't evil or mean to us" and with that, both girls ran to Loki and jumped onto him only to yelp.

"Too cold!" Mairu squealed and that broke Loki out of his shocked face before he grinned, bigger than I had ever seen before.

"Thank you," Loki says as he tickles the girls lovingly, I smiled at the sight before something came to my mind.

"So does that make us half Jotunn?" I asked and Loki looked at me.

"I believe so," he says warily. "Have you ever felt…an affinity to water, ice or the cold?" Loki asked.

"What? Elsa style?" I ask jokingly which the girls giggled too. Loki looked on in confusion. "Never mind and yeah I guess I've always like the cold and felt weaker in the heat" I state when I remembered something.

"I froze the principal's tea before when he pissed me off a bit too much" I state. "You know what, there were a few times when I came home with too many cuts and bruises and I'd take a cold shower and then fall asleep from exhaustion and the next day most of the really bad injuries would be somewhat healed," I say.

"Have you ever intentionally tried to freeze or control water?" the god asked but I shook my head.

"Never really thought to try" I state and Loki hummed.

"Well you haven't unlocked your full heritage and you girls should be experiencing some things too," Loki says Kururi strutters out.

"I accidentally froze a river in the middle of summer when it was too hot, I decided to walk close to the water but I tripped and was about to land in the water and I felt something spark and next thing I know I'm on an iced up river," She says.

"So that's why when I came back with the ice cream the river was frozen!" gasped Mairu. "Well once when I was walking back from the stores to pick up some food alone on a rainy day, a car zoomed passed me and doused me in water but I closed my eyes but I didn't get wet at all, I ran home after that because I was scared" Mairu confessed.

Even I hadn't gotten such big reactions from my Jotunn heritage. Maybe the girls were gifted with more of that power.

"Well, we'll discuss this later, eat this and then get dressed. I want a tour of the city you love so much and I also want to groceries to restock this one's food" Loki swatted at my head but I dodged easily.

 **MEANWHILE NATASHA ROMANOFF'S POV**

Everyone was working relentlessly. Tony and Bruce stayed up trying to find Loki but the search was looking hopeless.

"Maybe he's in another universe at the moment" Steve states but was brushed off.

"We would've seen a magical signature of Loki leaving earth" Tony states as he continues to do whatever he was doing.

Thor and Clint came in through the doors and we all turned our heads expectantly to the god and archer.

"It's a clone, I have seen Loki's clones too many times when we played as children to know and identify if it is him or not" Thor states and that just added to the stress.

"We save the world and finally capture the god and it turns out to be a clone!" Shouted Tony as he slammed his fist onto the table. "HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE IT WASN'T HIM WHEN WE CAPTURED HIM?!"

Thor looked sheepish at this. "I was weary from the fight, I was not thinking straight and my mind was a bit hazy," Thor said. "But this clone that he made is not as good as his usual ones, seeing as he made it while his powers were depleted so when he contacted and talked to you it was really him talking through the clone. This clone that he has made just follows orders and its orders at the moment are to blend in and not create too much trouble" Thor says.

"So real Loki was talking through fake Loki" Clint seethed out.

"GUYS!" Bruce called as suddenly there was a bleeping spot which was beeping faintly but it died down the moment we turned to look at it.

"Magical energy, Loki" Bruce summarised and both he and Tony were furiously trying to pinpoint the location.

"It was too dull, quick and small to find an exact location," Tony says. "But we did get a country and what part of the country it was from," Tony says.

A map came up and it showed…Japan?

"He's somewhere either in or near Tokyo, places include Kamata, Shibuya, Okikubo, Akabane, Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Ueno, Tokyo, Shinagawa, and Koiwa," Tony says.

"So how will we find him?" Fury and Hill came into the room.

"For now we'll have to go into Japan undercover since their laws of people entering and exiting are very and I emphasize and strain on the 'Very', is very complicated and the security is hardcore" Mused Tony.

"You been there before?" I asked the man he grinned.

"Business meetings here and there, they are very good business partners, the Japanese are very trustful and loyal" Tony states.

"Why all the security and secrecy?" Steve asked in confusion.

"All of the times I've been over I've only been in official places and my hotel room since I don't have a place over there but throughout all my visits I feel as if they're hiding some pretty big things," Tony says. "I've never tried to hack or get into Japans system because one they've never given me a reason to and two because honestly, they're quite polite people" I nodded at this.

Japan overall was quite a respectful and nice country.

"Shouldn't shield try to find out these secrets?" Bruce asked with a glare.

"Dr, Who do you think we are? Of course, we've tried, multiple of times but we've never found anything suspicious or useful but what can they hide? If it's something big then it'll escape soon enough" Fury states.

"Shall I arrange a deployment of agents to Japan?" Hill asked.

"No that would be too suspicious" Steve states.

"I can go on 'Official' business since I do need to meet up with them for some of my new equipment, Barton or Natasha can come as my body guards and secretary or something" Tony states.

"Bruce, Thor, and Steve can go as tourists, although you'll have to try and remain under the radar. Japan is a bit slow with catching up with news from the outside world and but that doesn't mean they won't be able to look at you lot and see who you are" Tony arranges.

"We'll be on standby, the Heli carrier will be either high about the world or under the sea," Fury says.

"You will leave tomorrow, start packing Avengers" and Fury and Hill were gone.

I turned to Tony. "Won't it be weird that you would suddenly be in Japan and with your fame the news would spark" I state.

"If I tell them I don't want any attention they won't give me any, if I say I don't want the public to know I'm in Japan and they question it I will justify by saying I wanted some low time since I'd been getting too much attention from the media due to the Chitauri invasion" I nodded.

"I'm going to go pack" and the others and myself all went to pack.

LOKI'S POV

Ikebukuro was alright, the view was okay, the people were kind and overall it was quite a normal place…at first.

I now wore a large long black coat with a grey scarf that hung loosely from my neck. I had changed my sharp features to a more soft face. My eyes turned from green to a brownish blood red and my hair went from shiny ivory black to a dark brown.

Izaya has a black and fur trimmed jacket on and black jeans and a shirt on. Mairu and Kururi had gotten changed when we went over to their apartment and were now respectively wearing different things.

Mairu wore a yellow hoodie with a short black skirt with fur trimmed brown boots. Her hair was now braided with a few loose strands on her face and she had her glasses on now as well.

Kururi wore a black hoodie instead that really showed off how much bigger her chest was compared to her smaller chested sister. Her short brown hair compliments her face and her fringe was the exact same as Mairu as well as her boots.

The way the two held onto each other or didn't walk too far away from each other either said that they were very close together or intimately close together. Their actions and the looks of love for each other was above sisterly love. Maybe because all they cherished was each other all these years. Of course, I wouldn't care if they were intimate or not, they are my daughters and I will give them the support that Odin had never given me.

As we walked the streets I noticed how everyone whispered at the sight of Izaya or how they tried to move further away.

"So we'll get the groceries last but for now I'll give you a tour of Ikebukuro" Izaya commentated as he showed around when there was a loud sound, the sound of a horse neighing but also the sound of a Midgardian's bike wheels screeching.

"The black rider! Look!" called out some girls as they squealed.

Suddenly on the road, a black blurred figure zoomed passed but I could get a whiff of dark magic from the female magical creature. It really was a Dullahan as Izaya explained. But why was it here? Dullahan's should be either in Ireland as the humans call it or in Alfheim.

She sped to a stop in front of Izaya who grinned at the rider.

"Hello Celty" greeted Izaya and the Dullahan tipped her head before writing something on a human contraption. It was in Japanese but using all speak I could translate and see what it said.

 _"Hello Izaya, how are you? Who are these people?"_ She wrote and Izaya grinned.

"I've been well, Shizu Chan hasn't turned up yet. These are my…" he looked at us and Mairu spoke up.

"I'm Mairu Orihara, and this is my twin sister Kururi Orihara" Greeted the girl enthusiastically. Celty the Dullahan jumped up in shock.

 _"Sisters?! You've never mentioned them!"_ the girl exclaimed and Izaya chuckled.

"I never needed to" The Dullahan turns towards me and her body became rigid.

 _"Magic"_ I hear a faint and voiceless female voice say in shock. " _Have we ever met before?"_ she typed quickly but I shook my head.

"I would know if I'd met such an interesting person such as yourself Celty San," I say and it was the truth. I had never met her but I had seen her kind before.

 _"Okay, See you guys around_ ," she said as she got back on her bike. As she was about to speed off I reached out with my magic to her.

 _"My name is Loptr,"_ I say in elvish tongue and she sped off in utter shock.

"So the headless rider is a female?" Kururi asked Izaya and he nodded.

"Sure is, it's funny to see females who have had crushes on Celty find out that she's female, humans are so amusing," Izaya says as he continues his tour around the city.

"Anyway, so this is-""IZAYAAAAAAAAA KUUUUNNNNN!" Shouted a voice and I quickly grabbed Kururi and Mairu and moved out the way as Izaya dodged the oncoming flying vending machine. An angry blonde haired male wearing a bartender suit with piercing blue eyes walked slowly towards Izaya. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" he growled out while Izaya smirked.

"I'd never listen to a monster such as yourself Shizu Chan!" Izaya calls out and the blonde grinds his teeth before grabbing a stop sign and ripping it off the ground he swung it at Izaya who dodged and brings out a pocket knife. The two went back and forth, Izaya cutting the blonde with his knife multiple times while the blonde in return swings the sign at Izaya.

I had enough of the show before I interrupted the fight by intervening, grabbing Izaya by the hand and twisting it behind him while I stopped the oncoming sign by catching it and forcing it to a stop.

"Excuse me" I seethed and the blonde snapped his head towards me in anger yet startled at how I stopped his brute force attack. Then shock at my features resembling Izaya.

"What?" he asks rudely but it dies down when he looks at me.

"You almost hit two innocent teen girls" I growl out with a glare. The blondes face turns from fury to sheepish.

"Uh…sorry?" he says as he drops the sign.

"Sorry? Sorry! Would not cut it if they were severely injured from your stupidity!" I bite out as I shoved my finger at him, dropping my hold on both Izaya and the sign.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry at the flea" my eyes narrowed in even more.

"Angry or not at my son you should not have acted so impulsively, even the Hulk who is infamous around the world for his angrier and greener persona has better control over his anger" I spat.

"I-I wait, son?" His face was soon replaced with shock.

"Yes, my name Is Loptr Orihara and Mairu, Kururi and Izaya Orihara are my children" I seethed. "No matter all the stupid, irresponsible, dangerous and evil things my son has done he is still my son, besides you should not bring in innocents to your little temper tantrums and bickering," I say.

"Bickering? Do you know our rivalry?" the blonde asks.

"Compared to what I've seen around the world this is no more than a mere couple's fight" him and Izaya's faces turned bright pink at the mention of this.

"But I can't fault you for wanting to beat my annoying and trouble son up, he is pretty…unique" I say.

"Hey!" Izaya called out.

"Now if you will part ways my son is giving me a tour around Ikebukuro and this isn't helping its image," I say and the blonde nods reluctantly, still wanting a fight.

"How'd you stop my blow, ordinary people would be able to with stand my force," He asks curiously.

"Well, I am no ordinary person, after all my son is Izaya Orihara" "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Izaya shouts in the background.

"SHIZUO!" calls out a clearly non-Japanese male with dreads as he ran into the scene, breathing hard. "I am so sorry for the trouble this one has caused, he'll pay for all damage," he said as he took in the view.

"It's alright, I'll be able to pay for the collateral damage, after all, I know how much my son's presence is unbearable," I say jokingly as Izaya complained but I ignored the latter.

"Yeah, we know how troublesome and annoying he is" Mairu chimes in from behind. "Yeah, you can beat him up however you want just don't kill us in the process" Kururi mutters softly.

"Hey! Mairu, Kururi I thought we had a heart to heart moment last night!" Izaya shouts.

"Yeah, last night," they both say.

"I never knew you had siblings or a father…" The new man said.

"How would he have been born if he had no father?" I asked and the man laughed sheepishly.

"I'm Tom Tanaka" he states.

"Loptr Orihara, now we have to get going, nice meeting you though," I say as I walk away.

Hours later.

"That's a lot of stuff" Izaya mutters as he carries a bunch of bags. I held onto most of the bags while both Mairu and Kururi held onto one separate bag each.

"I guess this is where we part ways?" I asked the two girls and they nodded.

"Yeah, we'd love to stay over for dinner but we have some homework we need to do and projects we have to work on" Mairu states as Kururi nods.

Both Izaya and I waved the girls goodbye as they went into their apartment complex. Soon we were on our merry way back to Shinjuku. We walked in a comfortable silence and soon we reached Izaya's Apartment.

"I'll get started on dinner," I say as I go to the kitchen to start cooking once we were had settled all the food and ingredients I had brought.

"I need to do some work" Izaya calls as he disappears to his office.

IZAYA'S **POV**

My eyes scanned the screen as my fingers typed quickly across the keyboard. It felt as if I was born to do this as I hacked into the system quickly, going through a lot of firewalls and security systems. Shield had updated their system from the last time I had hacked into it.

It had a lot more defense and there were more things I had to go through but they still had holes and weak points. Soon enough the data and information I needed were on screen.

Sure I didn't have fancy tech like Stark nor was I as intelligent to create the wonderful things Stark industries make but I can hack into many places. That was my job, I find and give out information to my clients whether it was legal or not.

I click into the camera security systems and find footage of Dad in the cage that was meant for the Hulk. I looked at him as he talks to the famous Russian spy Black widow. I wasn't paying attention to the audio but the footage. Loki slammed his fist into the glass and I frowned as I zoomed in.

I leave that on while I click on another piece of footage from when they were testing the cube. It was when Loki took control of Hawkeye and I frowned as it happened. I stopped it and zoomed in. I look around for other footage and see one of dad being smashed by the Hulk during the battle in New York. I snickered as the Hulk leaves when I frowned, I zoomed in and my eyes widened.

I download all the footage and photos and all the information that I needed when I was startled out of my stupor by Loki calling for Dinner. I'll have to continue this research later.

END CHP 3

Please leave a review and maybe the updates will be faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Durarara x Avengers chp 4

 **Tony's POV**

I get off the private jet and was greeted by a translator and a Japanese business man. I nodded at them and discussed about the arrangements when two pairs of footsteps followed me off the jet.

I turn and grin at the sight, there was Natasha and Clint wearing professional clothes. Clint wearing shades and Natasha taking up a different persona. They were now Clark Bartley and Natalie Rushman for the trip.

"Mr Kanou would like to know who your fellow companions are if it's not intruding?" The translator asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh this is my new secretary Natalie and my body guard Clark" I say and the man translates back. Kanou says something back to him.

"He asks if you feel unsafe in Japan" "Oh no it has nothing to do with Japan being unsafe because for what I know you guys are a very dedicated and polite country but well I've just been through an alien invasion attack and well the paparazzi have been very….annoying" I say and the male translates.

Kanou nodded in understanding and sympathy and then we were on our way to our hotel. Before I had come I had told them that I didn't want my appearance to be made public and they had easily complied. As we rode in the subtle car Kanou spoke with a smile.

The man was an elder Japanese man and he was kind and understanding. Like a wise man but also very smart in his business plans. His hair was greyish black and he had a fair bit of wrinkles but he vcxmnmdidn't look like a 60 year old man.

"Kanou says that you may rest for today and we will get started with the business deals tomorrow" I nod at this. The car stops and we go into the hotel, get our rooms and the two men left us with our luggage. I was rooming with Clint while Natasha had her own room.

"The business will be for around 3 days, 1 day and a half if I'm fast, during that time Nat here will be roaming around Tokyo, searching for any unusual things because Loki the chaos god can't stay quiet forever" I state.

"After the meetings we'll be free to regroup with Steve, Thor and Bruce in Kamata and then we'll travel to Shibuya, Okikubo, Akabane, Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Ueno, Tokyo, Shinagawa and Koiwa" I state and they nod.

"Do you think they're travelling alright?" Clint asks with faint worry lines on his face. "You know, with Bruce and Thor with Steve, it could be chaos" He says.

"That's true but this is Steve, Mr old timer, leader of the Avengers, logical and wise Steve" I say.

"Which should make it all the more worrisome, Steve wouldn't know anything about Japan and Thor certainly doesn't and Bruce is…Bruce" Natasha says.

"We really didn't think this through did we?" I say. "Let's pray to all the Japanese gods and deities that they have a safe travel that doesn't involve damage or attention" I say as I mock pray when Natasha hits my head.

…"When will your suits be coming?" Natasha asked.

"Well I've got Mark VIII with me but if I need another Jarvis will alert Pepper or Happy who will get one to me" I state.

"Well let's call it a night today" Clint says and Natasha stands to leave.

"I'll see you two in the morning" and she was gone.

 **LOKI'S POV**

I had spent Sunday with the Twins while Izaya worked. I had told the two girls of Asgard and of my younger days even though it was painful, the girls had practically begged and I wouldn't turn them down.

Izaya was doing who knows what but I did hear snickers come from where he was and some sudden Maniac laughs. The twins just shrugged it off as normal so I did so as well.

The next day came and the girls had school so I didn't see them. Izaya was busy as well, running around. I stayed in my room when the woman Namie had come over to work for Izaya. I didn't have much to do except read but I soon got bored of the Midgardian literature and decided to go out. I slipped out and out of the apartment unnoticed.

I walk around the streets, this time in normal Midgardian clothes. Instead of a suit, which Izaya said I wore too many of, I wore black jeans and a cream 'turtle' neck sweater with a grey long coat. I also had changed my appearance to my Orihara one. I remained inconspicuous as I passed by although I did notice some of the Midgardian maidens blush and swoon like birds.

I made my way to Ikebukuro, not daring to teleport in case some sees it or if the Avengers track me down. The magical pendant hid me under the radar only if I didn't use it. I take a subway to the famous city that my son loved too much. This time when I'm there, there are already people who knows me as the famous informant's father.

Some stay clear while others whisper at how young and handsome I look which is quite nice. I smirk an Izaya smirk at some passing girls who flushed. Really these mortals were too easy to toy with.

I walk around as I thought about what to do with my life as a criminal. I reached a near empty park and decided to sit on the bench as I watched my surroundings. While Asgards architecture was beautiful and breathe taking, Midgard had a surreal feeling. It was simply beautiful in its own way. How Midgardians have such short life spans but make the most of it.

I hear a whirl of a horse neigh and bike squeal before I turned to see the female Dullahan come a stop in front of me. I smile in greeting as she got off and came over to me.

 _"Loptr, who are you and tell me the truth if you really know me"_ The woman typed frantically.

I looked her over. "I have already told you I haven't" I say.

 _"Lies, then how could you use magic? What are you really?"_ she asked.

"You are really in a hurry, what does it change even if I do know you?" I asked. The Dullahan hesitated, her body stiff. "Does it have anything to do with the head you don't have with you?" I asked as ever since the first time I had seen her I didn't see her head.

"Well my head is missing" she typed slowly. "How does someone simply loose a head?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 _"It was taken from me but half my memories were also taken from me. I wanted to know if you knew me so that you could tell me about my old self. The only memories that I can date as far back is when I travelled to Japan and that's all_ " the Dullahan says and I felt pity for her. I sighed.

"No I don't know you personally or of who you are but I do know your origins" I state.

 _"Origins? You mean Ireland?"_ she asked with a tip of the helmet.

"No as in your true origins, sure you Dullahan's as from 'Ireland' but you came from a far older place called Alfheim. One of the nine realms just as this is Midgard and Asgard which the avenger Thor is from" I state.

 _"Really?"_ she expressed her shock through her body movements when she hesitated for a moment. _"Could you tell me more about Alfheim?"_

"I guess why not, I do have time" I say before she sat down next to me. "I do not know much since I am not from Alfheim personally but Alfheim is the realm of the light elven races. Although Dullahan's are more of a darker race they stayed in Alfheim because they didn't cause too much trouble, they lived in harmony with the other elves" I state.

"Although some decided to…'Migrate' to Midgard because they lost interest in being peaceful and wanted to be much more gruesome, some left because they just didn't find Alfheim all that interesting-" I continued to tell the Dullahan most of the information I knew. She listened intently, much more than any other person ever would.

 _"Wait so that's why I don't like gold? I always thought it was a weird fear or the way I'd stay clear of gold"_ Celty types and I nod. She checks on the time and stands up abruptly. _"I have an errand to run"_

"See you around" I say.

"Wait, I never got to know how you know all these things." Celty asks. I smile lightly.

"Let's say I'm from one of the nine realms" I say as I wave goodbye to the girl. As she zoomed of I stood to walk around some more.

I walk into the more crowded parts of Ikebukuro and come across a large Black man calling out about sushi in a very thick Russian accent. I instantly think of the Black widow due to her being Russian herself.

"Try Russia sushi! Sushi very good!" he spots me looking at him and I expect him to be some former Russian spy that has connections to the widow but I bash myself and calm my heartbeat because that was just racist. Besides I'd know all about racism so I will not judge others around me.

"Come eat at Russia sushi?" He asks handing out a flyer. "50% off" he urges with a big silly grin.

I take the flyer and decided why not? I had the time and it wasn't like I had dinner planned.

"Sure, I'd like to try sushi" I say with a nod.

"Good, good, come in friend" the male pushed me inside and ushered me to a seat and another man smiled at me kindly.

"What kind of sushi would you like?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I have never tried sushi" I state.

"Then I will make you our special sushi" he states and he starts to make the sushi. I looked on when a large hand was on my shoulder. It was the Russian.

"Where are you from? You are foreigner yes?" he asked.

"Uh I'm from…America" I said and I did come here from New York. "My name is Loptr" I introduce and he smiles a large grin.

"I am Simon Brezhnev" he introduces. 'Russians and their cool last names' I thought as I offered a smile back. "Are you sure you are American? You look very similar to a frequent customer of ours" he says with a thick accent but I nod.

"My...Mother was Japanese while my father was American" I state when the other male placed sushi in front of me. I looked at the variety and was quite weirded out. I had thought that sushi contained fish but all the ones in front of me had chicken, cheese and other such things that I knew shouldn't be on sushi. I shrugged and ate them. They were all quite alright.

I soon finished and take out the money I had swiped from Izaya before I left.

"Um…I'd like to buy some for my son" I state and the man that made the sushi looked at me in surprise.

"You have a son? You look very young" he states and I smiled.

"Unfortunately I am much older, so what would you recommend, I don't really know his taste much but he has mentioned coming here" I state.

"Hmm? Maybe I know of him and know of his taste if you tell me his name" the male states.

"Orihara, Izaya Orihara" I say and he gapes a bit before nodding.

"I know just the sushi" I nod as I wait but it didn't take long. "Fatty tuna, on the house" he states and I nod in thanks before heading back to Izaya's apartment. Once I opened the door I was hit and tackled to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" Izaya screamed as he hit me full force.

"Izaya?" I asked softly as I stare the younger on top of me, he look angry, very angry.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE WERE YOU?!" Izaya shouts and I quirk an eyebrow.

"I was out and about, exploring. I did not know I was confined to my room and can only go out under super vison" I state.

"What? That's not the point! I can't even with you!" Izaya gets off and walks away. I gather the sushi that remained fine and walked after Izaya.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing" I twitch at how fake his words were. "It wouldn't be nothing if you had to jump on me and shout at me, you are lucky you are my son and not some puny mortal" I state and Izaya turns.

"Yeah well I had the right to, after all you were gone for hours without me knowing" my mind clicked at what he had implied.

"You thought I had left you" I state.

"I wouldn't have been the first time" I wince at that but walked to Izaya touched his stiff shoulders. 'He's so skinny' I thought as I awkwardly touch him.

"Izaya, I'm not leaving you anymore so unless someone comes up to me and drags me by the ankles back to Asgards prisons then I'm not leaving you, not again" I say softly.

Trying to be kind and 'soft' was harder that what it looks like. Especially for someone who's barely ever felt love or affection.

"How do I know that's true? After you are the god of lies" Izaya laughs but it was empty.

"I swear upon my magic" I state. He looks up at me and for a minute we stare before Izaya's breaks the silence.

"I smell otoro" and I smile as I hold up the bag of sushi. "My favourite! How did you know?" Izaya asked with a grin.

"I have my sources" I say as Izaya takes the bag and skips to the kitchen. I shake my head as I follow slowly.

 **2 weeks later STEVE'S POV**

Travelling to Japan was as good as it could get. Thor decided to fly over, following the plane. Bruce didn't draw much attention and for me only girls would chat and blush when I look over at them.

The hulk didn't make an appearance thank god for that and so far we were in Akabane and one more day of searching here and we'll head to Ikebukuro. Tony, Natasha and Clint met up with us a week and half ago and we were searching ruthlessly. No magical/Asgardian signature was seen since the flicker on the Heli carrier.

Maybe Loki was here maybe he wasn't anymore. This is just a wild goose chase and maybe this is all a part of Loki's plan. Although it doesn't make sense.

"I've checked all footage, since the last month, no Loki sightings" Tony states as he slouches in a chair.

"Well he could be avoiding the camera's" Clint growls.

"No, last time he didn't why would he now? And besides with how many cameras there are in Japan it's pretty hard to avoid for a month even for a god" Bruce says with a sigh. The Dr and Tony looked the most tired out of everyone, they were mostly on camera duty, looking through footage night and day.

"How do we even know that Loki is still here?" I asked them all. It was a question that I knew was on everyone's mind but no one had the guts to say.

"I will sense his presence the moment I am within somewhere he has passed" Thor says and we all snap our heads to him.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Natasha seethed.

"Because I would still need to walk everywhere to try and sense out where he's been and besides, whatever is hiding his presence is strong magic and has been hiding his signature quite well" Thor states with a firm look. Instead of the usually easy going god he was much more serious. Anything that involved his brother he was much more sober.

"So you're a search dog" Laughed Tony, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well whatever, pack up, we're going to Ikebukuro in the morning" I state and we nod as we all separate.

The Avengers was supposed to be powerful beings working together to help the world. And yes we're together but we've only known each other for a few months but during those months we've barely had time to spend time with each other as our off persona. Things between all of us were still tense but with Tony's attitude and surprisingly Clint's snarky personality when we weren't talking about Loki made things better.

So much for world's mightiest heroes.

 **END CHAPTER**

So the avengers are on their way to Ikebukuro!

Review for faster chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Durarara x Avengers Chp 5

Meeting

 **LOKI'S POV**

I had gotten used to lying around in my room over the past two weeks. I didn't do much except read and get used to the Midgardian contraptions. Sometimes I go out, leaving a note for Izaya so he doesn't freak out. Sometimes I'd chat with Celty and sometimes I'd pass by Shizuo who just nodded in my direction.

Sometimes Mairu and Kururi would come over, like today, and learn about Asgard and their Jotun heritage. At the moment they were trying to freeze and control a cup of cold water which was very amusing but I tried to keep them from doing Jotun things to little extent because it releases little yet still traceable jolts of non-human energy.

Izaya sat next to me, watching the two with a critical eye as he assessed them.

"What's wrong?" I ask casually.

"Hmm? Nothing much, just looking to see where I went wrong" Izaya says and I raise an eyebrow at the male.

"There is nothing wrong with you Izaya" I state.

"Yes, there is, I can't do any of the things the twins can do. All they have to do is concentrate and put their minds to it and they can do it. I can't do that, all I can do is be immune to the cold and basically melt when it's hot" Izaya states with a pout.

I think about what Izaya said. It was all true, all this time Izaya hasn't shown any skill that a Jotun would show, not like his sisters at least. He should have at least inherited something from me. As I think some more something clicks in my mind.

"Izaya point at the cup and repeat after me" I order as I sit up properly. " _Svell_ ," I say, speaking Norse.

Izaya looks at me before shrugging and turning to the cup. He held out his hand and copied what I said. "Svell" he said but nothing happened.

I frown. "See nothing," Izaya says and I turn to the male. He wasn't confident in his abilities so that was weighing him down.

"Izaya, say it like you mean it. I know you can do it" I state. "Again!" I growl out. The male looks at me in shock with wide eyes before nodding and doing as told.

"Svell" he utters out and I gave him a sharp look.

"Again!" I order firmly. "Are you really the son of the god of lies and chaos?! Put some effort and confidence in it?" I ask and that seemed to tick off the informant because next thing he did was force himself up and shout at the cup.

" _SVELL_!" He shouted and a jolt of pure Aesir magic exploded out of Izaya. Izaya was pushed back by the force and the girls had dived out of the way. I stand and looked over at the cup. The glass had exploded but in its place was an ice sculpture of Izaya, fur-trimmed jacket and all.

"And you say I'm conceded," I say as I turned to the wide-eyed Izaya. "Good job, you seem to have inherited my magical specialty" I state but then frown as I think of the magical mini explosion.

Maybe doing that wasn't so good, that surely would've attracted some unwanted attention. I turn to tell Izaya but froze at the look he was giving off. It wasn't an outright crazed look that he'd usually have nor was he grinning outright. He was in fact shocked, mouth in a small O but there was a glint of mirth and joy in his eye. Maybe keeping my mouth shut for now wouldn't harm anyone.

I go to my 'room' and grab a book I had gotten from a Seidr when I was a youngling and in my early days of discovering what I could do. It had ancient and powerful spells, all I had already learned and now it was time to pass down the knowledge.

"Izaya" the male was now standing and touching his ice sculpture with his sisters gaping by his side and he turns to me before smiling a genuine smile. "Here" I state as I hesitantly hand him the book.

"What is this?" Izaya asks as he takes it and opens it. His mouth fell open this time. "A spellbook?" Gaped Izaya and I nodded.

"Don't make me regret giving you it, read it, learn the spells and conquer the spells…but don't practice the magic outright" I state and the raven nods.

"You won't regret it," he says when Mairu chimes in with a little frown.

"Hey! Where's our gift?" Asks the girl and I try and wrap my mind around to find out a gift.

"Um…maybe when you're both older" I state as I didn't have a gift at the moment.

"Huh? But why? I don't care if the gift is useless if it's something from you I'll keep it for forever and ever! Right Kururi?" Mairu sings as she eggs on eagerly. Kururi nods her head but I gave a frown.

"But I care, if I were to give my children gifts I'd want them to have as much meaning as possible. A gift that can help you out of hard times or protect you, because what's the point of a useless gift?" I ask. The girls were silent before Kururi puts up her pinkie.

"Swear," she says softly.

"Ooh, good idea Kururi! Pinkie promise us that you'll get us a meaningful gift!" Mairu says eagerly as he also holds up her pinkie. I sigh in exasperation as I hold up my two pinkies.

"I promise," I say as they both wrap their pinkies around mine. These Midgardian antiques were just as weird as their contraptions.

"Good! Now can you tell us how Iza Nii made a statue of himself?" Mairu says as she pulls me forward to inspect the fine piece of work Izaya created. I look at Izaya and he was already sitting and reading the book eagerly. I smile a small smile as I turn to explain the magic to the girls.

 **30 MINS BEFORE TONY'S POV**

We were all in the Shinkansen on a basically empty carriage with only the Avengers in it. I had rented out the carriage just for us so that we wouldn't drag inattention. I was watching the diagram of Tokyo in case Loki's magical signature would be shown.

"Tony take a break, you've been staring at it all day and now through the trip, get some rest dude!" Clint called out tiredly. The male might've hated and wanted to hunt down Loki the most but even he knew that we needed a break here and then.

"I can't, his signature might pop up anytime" I state as I continue to look at the holograms.

"Tony this is an order, get some rest" Steve states firmly and I raised an eyebrow at the cap. "No need to be worried Capcicle, this is a regular thing" I state.

"Being an insomniac? I can vouch he's telling the truth" Natasha states and I smile at her as she rolls her eyes in return.

"You care Natashalie" I state.

"In your dreams stark" She retorts as I was about to resume watching when Bruce puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Tony, I want to capture Loki just as much as the next person in this carriage but we need to take a break, getting a few hours, even minutes of sleep isn't going to mean that we'll miss Loki," Bruce says as his warm eyes look into mine in concern. How was it that a raging monster was inside the man?

"Okay, maybe a few minutes of sle-"*BEEP! BEEP!* I was cut off and looked down quickly to see a disappearing flash. It was gone within the seconds it was there for. I gape and I could feel a bubbling excitement and spark of anger.

"Oh the Irony!" I state as I stand up.

"Jarvis, can you pinpoint the reaction?" I ask and the AI replies.

"I can't pinpoint an exact location but it can from near the boundary of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku" Jarvis states as he shows a hologram diagram.

There wasn't any building that was out of place, only hotels, apartment complexes and regular stores.

"Apartment and complexes, you think Loki is staying there?" Clint asks with narrowed eyes, tired stance gone replaced with a tenser frame.

"It could be possible" Thor states as he looks at the hologram.

"Sir if I may?" Jarvis interrupts.

"Yes, Jarvis?" I ask.

"Well the magical signature found was not exactly like Loki's," Jarvis says.

"What are you saying? That there's some other Alien within the vicinity?" I ask.

"Exactly sir, but not an alien, it has a similar magic pattern and the magic seemed to be an outburst rather than a simple spell" "Like they weren't used to the magic" I hummed out the last part.

"A newbie? Thor, you know anyone that could be in Japan that Loki knows?" I ask.

"No, I do not friend Stark" The alien god states.

"Well so much for a break" Bruce sighs.

"Let's get to work," Captain says reluctantly, he looked like he still wanted to force me down, cover me with a blanket and shove a dummy or bottle of milk in my mouth.

Loki was a really complicated person to find and capture.

 **IZAYA'S POV**

I had stayed up all night reading and translating the spell book Dad had given me. It was in Norse but Loki had taught me the language when I was younger and although I wasn't fluent in it I knew the basics.

"Really should have continued learning the damn language," I say to myself as I close the book and stood up from my bed. It was currently 6 am in the morning so I went out to grab a bite to eat.

'Damn, we need to restock' I thought as I open the fridge. I grab my jacket and a sticky note and pen.

'Be back in an hour or two' I write as I stick the note on the fridge. As leave the Apartment and go to one of the 24/7 markets and but a buy a few things. A few 'healthy' and 'nutritious' items as Loki had drilled in my head to eat healthier since I barely at anything except Otoro and take out.

I go to the department store that was open and go in to buy some snacks that would please myself and the girls. I go to pay when a woman and man comes in. The female had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was hugging the side of a tall and very muscled brunette male with honey brown eyes. Both were definitely new to the area and foreigners.

They picked out a few snacks while discussing what was safe to be eaten and that sort of stuff.

"They're all safe" I state as I finish paying and was walking to the two, curiosity peaking.

"Oh? Thank you, we're new to Japan and know limited Japanese" The woman says before laughing at her presumed 'Boyfriends' face. "Or well one of us knows Japanese," she says as she gives a smile. "Do you live around here?" she asks.

"Yep" I state, popping the P before sparing the confused male and speaking in English which I was quite fluent in due to my job hacking into international systems. "I live in the apartment complex a few blocks away," I say as I gave a smile of my own. These two seemed very fishy.

"Oh that's nice, I'm Natalie Rushman and this my boyfriend Stephan" Natalie introduces and Stephan waves and gives a charming white smile. The male was a looker, probably attracted many people but was actually a mama's boy and a goody two shoo. Natalie, on the other hand, gave off a sassy, rebel feel"

"Oh nice to meet you two, I'm Izaya Orihara" I gave a smile but I surveyed the two up and down and note their clothes, they were wearing quite normal clothes, Stephan didn't seem to be hiding anything with his confidence stance and open flannel and jeans. Natalie, on the other hand, wore a black leather closed jacket with a scarf, gloves and black jeans with boots but nothing out of the usual.

The way the two held themselves like they weren't your average people, although they looked average their confidence was a bit weird for rookies and newbies to the country.

"Well I hope you two settle in, if you need anything or need help with anything then you can just ask me" I state as I walk to the exit.

"How would we find you?" Stephan calls out in confusion. I turn back and give them a smirk.

"Ask around, I'm pretty famous" I state as I walk out and went back to my apartment with all the things I had brought.

As I make my way back I notice a suspicious white van parked a little further from the store that hadn't been there when I had went into the store. They weren't normal people that was for sure, maybe people from the government that had finally had enough of me hacking into their systems…but the two genuinely didn't seem to know me. I think further when I realise who the two actually were. I run.

I run all the way back to the apartment as fast as I could. Once there I slam open the elevator and wait in anticipation as it goes up. Once on my floor I rush to my apartment and slam open the door. The three people who were inside jumped in shock.

"Iza Nii! Don't scare us like that!" Mairu scowled while Kururi looked at me. The two had decided to sleep over for the day which was fine by me. I walk up to Loki who stood looking at me in amusement.

"Do you know a Natalie Rushman?" I asked and Loki frowns.

"Do you mean Natasha Romanoff?" Loki asked with a questioning look when his face changed to get what I meant. "They're here" Loki states and I nod.

"Along with a Stephan or a.k.a Captain America" I add. "Although a red head woman and blonde and blue eyed man I got a blonde woman and brunette male" I state making Loki confused. "You aren't colour blind? Are you?" I question jokingly.

"Where did you see them?" Loki asks as he grabs the bags and started taking out the ingredients and food I had brought.

"At the department store, I'm pretty sure the whole group is there" I state as I sit.

"Wait, you mean the Avengers are here to take Daddy away?" Mairu shouts in shock and anger.

"I would think they would," Loki says as he sighs. "I have to take responsibility for my actions," he says.

"But you were being controlled!" Mairu calls out in protest as Kururi nods in agreement.

"But the avengers would never believe me, I don't have any proof to prove my innocents and I've tried over these weeks to think of a solidify story but it will all crumble apart if I don't have actual evidence" Loki states with a sigh.

It was silent before Kururi spoke up. "When would you be able to come back?" she asked.

"I'd probably be confined to Asgards Prison for years beyond a mortal life span, maybe a century or two and even after Heimdall would keep a close eye on me" Loki sighs. "I'm sorry" Loki says as he brushes his hand through his hair. Suddenly Loki wasn't looking so young and godly, instead the man I admired was crumbling, he had bags under his eyes and the shoulders of a m=once proud man sagged.

"We have a week at least before the Avengers find me and when they do I will go willingly, I do not want to endanger you" Loki says.

"No! Dad you have to fight! We can help you! We can use our gifts to help you!" Kururi objects.

"Kururi that would only put you three on the Avengers radar, they will hunt you down along with the other people of Asgard and capture you. You will lose your freedom and spend eternity under watch" Loki explains. Again it was silent before Kururi rushed over to hug him, Mairu soon followed and I too went over.

"I don't want you to go" they mutter.

"I don't want to leave either" Loki says as he sighs, relaxing into our hold.

 **NATASHA'S POV**

"Izaya Orihara, seems like a cocky individual, the type that would scam you out of your money" I state as Tony typed onto his laptop.

"He doesn't seem so bad" Steve defends.

"His last sentence of 'Ask around, I'm pretty famous' was as cocky as you can get" I state. "Besides didn't you notice the way he looked at us like we were his next victim" I state and Steve sigh in defeat because he knew we were right.

"Aha, Romanoff is correct. Izaya Orihara, age 24, one of the top graduates of his school and he's an Informant" Tony reads.

"That explains his, I know everything feel" Bruce states.

"He sounds like Loki" Clint states and I couldn't help but agree the male had an uncanny resemblance in personality to the god we were looking for.

"He's also just as hated, damn look at the hate comments" Tony marvelled. "He receives it more than me"

"What does he do? Drive the mafia crazy? Hack into places?" Clint asks with a bizarre look as he reads over Tony's shoulder.

"That and a lot of other things, he's been known to cause a lot of things to happen around both Shinjuku but mainly Ikebukuro" Bruce states as he reads from his own laptop before his face darkened and jaw tightened. "He's been known to successfully lead teenagers to their death by luring them into a safe security before making them kill the selves" I felt my anger spike at this information.

"He's mental" I hiss. "Doesn't matter if he knows Loki or not we're arresting him" I state.

"No can do Romanoff, these are all just alleged this that people blame him for, there is no crucial evidence even though the situation screams his name," Bruce says.

"So then we find some?" Tony says.

"Later, out mission after Loki comes first" Clint states firmly. "And if it means going to that sicko for help then I say we do it, we'll arrest him afterwards" and we nod as we agree. Saving the world was first on our list.

END CHAPTER

Set up for the avengers finding Loki is drawing near, it might be in the next chapter of two.

Hope you guys likes it, make sure to leave a review for faster chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Durarara x avenger's chp 6

 **IZAYA'S POV**

As presumed I got a call from 'Natalie' and 'Stephan' within a day.

"Hello, Izaya Orihara speaking" I greet.

"Izaya, its Natalie" she says and I grin as I turned to Loki who was also in the room reading a book. I grabbed his attention and pointed to the phone while mouthing 'Widow'

"Ah Natalie, how can I help you?" I ask happily.

"Well like you said, we asked around and within just a few people and after a few hateful comments and curses at your name we found your number" Natalie says and I hum in agreement. "Anyway, people say you're an Informant and well me and Stephan need your help in finding someone" Natalie explains.

'To find and capture my dad' I thought. "Well if you're looking for someone then it would be better if you came over and told me the details of this person" I state.

"Um yeah can we? We'll also be bring another person who is with us" Natalie says. "Address?" I give her the address while Loki looked at me expectantly and in shock at the fact that I was making them come over.

"We'll be over within half an hour" "See you soon" and I ended the call.

"Why'd you ask them to come over?" Loki asked.

"Duh, deception" I state. "They need my help in finding you apparently and well if I 'help' them then it won't give them any suspicion that you live with me" I state and Loki smiles.

"You are my son" he says as he grins.

So we waited for the three avengers to come over and it didn't take long. Loki transformed into a black cat with green iris's to disguise himself. I go over to open the door and there stood the Black widow and Captain America in their disguises with another male next to them who wasn't in disguise.

"Natalie, Stephan, you should have told me your extra guest was the great Tony Stark" I greet with a smile as I let them in. "You two must be important figures to know him personally" I state as the three walk in.

I lead them to the living room and sat on my wheelie chair while Natalie and Stephan sat on the sofa whilst Stark Stood.

"NAMIE!" I shout and at the woman who was in the office next door the whole time. Thank god she didn't want to be in the same perimeter as me more than she has to. She has been aware that there is someone else in the apartment but didn't care enough to find out who, thankfully.

"WHAT?" the woman called out in irritation.

"Get some drinks, I have clients" I called back and I could practically hear her sigh from the other room. A minute later she was bringing in drinks, overlooking the fact that Tony Stark was in the room and opting to look at the cat before setting down the drinks.

"Happy?" she asks with a glare in my direction.

"Very, you can leave for today, full pay" I state and she left within minutes.

"Well your sectary doesn't like you" Stark states as he eyes the cat who purred and hopped onto my lap. I patted his black fur and tickled Loki while he purred.

"Not many people do…actually I think only Luna here likes me in the world. But I don't care because I love my humans enough for us all" I state with a grin. The three look at me with calculating gazes. "So how can I help you?" I ask as I smirk.

"We're looking for someone" 'Stephan' states and I roll my eyes.

"Duh, but who? Who exactly would Tony Stark, the playboy billionaire philanthropist be looking for?" I ask. "And to ask help from a low life being such as myself, i mean don't you have much more adnavce tech than me?" I state.

"Look here kid" I stop patting Loki as I look into the males eyes with a piercing glance, making him stop talking.

"Don't call me kid" I seethe and the three hesitated for a minute.

 **TONY'S POV**

I look at the Japanese male, shock that such a young man could hold a look of such intense hate and emotion but it was gone within a second.

"Sorry, I'm being rude" he says with an innocent laugh.

"Well then, look here Zaya, can I call you Zaya? I'm calling you Zaya, listen we can't tell you unless we know we can trust you. With your track record we shouldn't even be asking for your help but we need information" I state with a grin of my own.

"Eh? I'm offended that you'd not trust me but then again only people that are fools would trust me" he gave a playful grin as he started to spin on his chair making his cat jump off his chair in surprise. The black cat walked over to me and looked at me with its startling emerald green eyes. I kneel down to the cat and pet it softly. I was never a fan of pets or animals but this cat seems different, like I had seen it before.

"We'll from what we've heard you're quite the double crosser" Natasha states.

"Yes well I only work for those who will pay me a very large amount of money, those who pay me high will have my loyalty" He says. So he was that type of person. "But you seem to have that covered" He says as he eyes me hungrily.

"How much do you want?" I ask as the cat rubs into my hand. 'This kitty really is kind of cute'

"I don't know? How are you willing to pay? After all if the Avengers are looking for this person the world must be in quite the situation" Izaya says. In an instant I was standing with rupulsers aiming at the male, scaring Luna while Natasha had two guns pointed at his head.

"Oh? Did I get it correct?" Izaya asks with a smile, not even hesitating.

"You knew, how?" Steve asks as he stands up in a defence position with a hard look.

"Oh well seeing as you aren't all that good with being discreet, undercover and well all it took was just a few google searches and I found out what I needed" I state. "Natalie Rushman, didn't you tell shield to renew your google search photos and bio?" it then clicked, we never told shield to update the old Natalie Rushman searches.

"And then all it took was to watch the news about the Avengers and see you and 'Stephan' even though you had different hair colours and eyes you features were the same. After Tony Stark stepped into this apartment complex I knew you were the avengers" I narrow my eyes at the cocky kid.

He was smart alright, he also reminded me too much of myself when I was younger, but also too much of Loki.

"So will you tell me who you're searching for?" he asked but we didn't put down our weapons. "Oh come on, if I wanted to I could've leaked footage of the avengers here in Japan and cause an uproar especially with my track record I wouldn't mind stirring up some things" He says with a smile.

I lower my hands and Natasha lowers her guns. Steve and Natasha sits and I go and walk around, surveying the area. I look at the books on the book shelf when I spotted a book with no title. I go to pick up the book and as I turn to read the inside a meow was heard and a nudge. I look down to see 'Luna' nudging against my leg.

I kneel down and pat it.

"Sorry for that scare before" I say as I pick the cat up gently and go back over to the sofa to sit.

Izaya looked at us expectantly before Steve sighed.

"Loki, we're looking for Loki" Izaya didn't even get shocked, all he did was nod, thinking.

"Didn't you manage to capture him and take him back to his alien planet?" Izaya asked.

"Apparently not if we're here asking you to help us find him" Natasha snaps.

"Feisty, you certainly live up to your record and name Ms Widow" Izaya says. "So you're saying he's here in Japan, specifically here in Shinjuku?" Izaya asks.

"Yes, the magical readings we had gotten came from Tokyo Japan. What prefect we didn't know but a few days ago we had gotten another outburst of magic. It resembled Loki's but it wasn't an exact match" I state as I looked at the males face. Although deadpanned his eyes widened a fracture.

"Well Shinjuku and Ikebukuro harbour a lot of mystical people" Izaya states. "We have a lot of pests that we don't want the rest of the world to know about" Now I was confused. So Japan did have things to hide.

"Like what?" Natasha asked.

"Hmm? Oh well that's for me to know and you to maybe find out" He gave a dark smile and I couldn't help but feel myself shiver but the warmth from Luna kept me from quivering too much. "Any who, if you want me to find Loki then you'll have to give me a day or two to find a lead" I look at him with a raised brow. How could he find something when I hadn't found anything within the past few weeks?

"You sure?" I ask. "We expect something in that time, we don't want some worthless citizen interfering with things" I state and the male stands and walks to his window and spreads his arms out in a grand gesture.

"If anyone should be able to find something it should be the great Izaya Orihara, the best Informant in Japan! It shouldn't be too hard to find a god in a bunch of mortals. After all a wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf" Izaya says with a grin as his red eyes glowed. In place of Izaya was a crazy god complexed male.

Maybe the Japanese weren't all as polite as I thought they were.

 **IZAYA'S POV**

After the three avengers left, Loki changed back into his usual form.

"How was sucking up to Stark? I saw you purring as he patted you" I tease the god only for him to stutter.

"I-I-I was not! And next time hide that spell book better! Besides for such a rowdy man he was unusually soft and gentle, didn't peg him for the animal loving type" Dad hummed and I raise an eyebrow.

"So, how are you going to solve this? I've gotten you a couple of days to run" I state and Loki's calculating gaze landed on me.

"I'm not going to run, not anymore. I know that my next meeting with the Avengers won't be pleasant so I'd rather go quietly than hurt you and the girls" he states firmly and I walk up to the alien god of a father and kick him in the shins.

"Oh don't be so noble, you should at least go out in a boom" Izaya says.

"I tried the last time and I ended up destroying half of New York and my face smashed into the ground by a giant green monster" he deadpanned and I smile.

"Well you should at least say good bye to the girls this time" I said as I felt a swirl of darkness bloom inside my chest. Loki walked up to me and placed a hand on my head and he leans in as his forehead lays on mine.

"I'm sorry for leaving again" He says and I bite my lip. My throat felt like it was closing as I choked, my face grew hot and I swear in the name of Heimdall that I was not tearing up!

That night it was just the two of us, father and son. We slept on the couch, and even though I was 24 I laid my head on Loki's lap, clutching his clothes as I slept. Of course I'll deny that I cried and created a wet patch on his shirt in the morning. But right now, it was silent yet comfortable and peaceful.

END CHAPTER

sorry for taking forever but here it is, it's short but i didn't want to ruin the touching moment by adding more. so it's a short and sweet chapter.

Hope you guys like this! Review for another chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A family's love**

 **Chapter 7 AVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

 **Loki's POV**

I woke up to Izaya surprisingly making breakfast. I got dressed in a simple dark green dress shirt and black slacks. I went into the kitchen to make sure the boy didn't burn down the whole building when I was surprised to see the male handling the equipment quite easily.

"Morning Dad, I'm making pancakes" Izaya states with a soft smile and I give one in return.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my son?" I question and Izaya rolls his eyes.

"I did live on my own for quite a while, of course, I know how to somewhat cook" I quirk an eyebrow as I sit at a chair as Izaya brings quite the stack of pancakes with syrup and berries all over it, over to the table. "I only let you cook because I wanted to taste what my dad could cook" I nod before hesitantly taking some and lifting a piece to eye view.

"Gees dad, it's not poisoned" Izaya pouted before sitting as well but turning serious. "When are you going to tell the girls?" I stop and look at Izaya.

"It's a school night today but tomorrow is Friday, right? So I'll tell them in the afternoon" I state as I didn't want the girls falling behind in their work.

"Ok" and with that, we ate silently until we were almost finished. "I have a bit of work I need to do at the moment, but…I know you've been going to see Celty so…maybe you should say your goodbyes to her" Izaya offered and I nod.

"Of course," I say as I stand and went to put my dish in the sink. I turn to leave when a voice calls out.

"Dad! Stay safe! The Avengers are still on high alert" Izaya calls and I nod. I step out the door and changed into my usual disguise while I was outside, I also changed my shirt from green to red.

It wasn't hard to find Celty, she was in a park in Ikebukuro, sitting on a bench and looking to have finished a delivery. I wave at her and it caught her attention.

 _"Loptr"_ she calls and I nod as I go to sit beside her. _"How are you? What brings you here today?"_ she asks sweetly and I smile.

"I came looking for you" I answer. "I'm just here to tell you that you've been a wonderful friend" I state and it was true. The Dullahan had been much more of a friend to me these few weeks than any other person in the worlds.

 _"Loptr? What's wrong?"_ She asked and if she had a face it would be plastered in worry.

"Celty, can you promise me something?" I asked and the woman turns to me, cocking her helmet to the side but nodded sincerely. "Can you…can you protect Izaya and the twins?" I asked and she reels back in shock. "Can you look after them and make sure nothing bad happens to them"

 _"Of course I will, anything for you Loptr. But why?"_ She asks in confusion.

"Well, I'm not going to be around for much longer" I simply state. "Celty I am a bad person, and people have been looking for me to put me away" I state with a lowered head.

"I understand if you hate me, but please look after my kids" I state firmly when I felt a pair of hands on mine.

 _"Loptr I wouldn't care if you're a bad person, you have helped me and given me much more information about my past than anyone ever has. I kind of believe we are kin in some ways"_ The woman says and I look at her before smiling.

"Thank you Celty, I would like to be kin with you too" I state with a smile.

For the rest of the evening, we chatted about everything and nothing. Celty wanted to know more about the realms, especially of Alfheim and I indulged her. The land of the light fairies was a beautiful place, although Asgard was all pretty gold buildings and beautiful architecture. Alfheim was a beautiful and serene place, with its aesthetically pleasing nature. It's beautiful waterfalls and blinding castles, Alfheim was a place that actually felt like a home.

The people of Alfheim were also generally more civil than Asgardians. They weren't big and muscly, they didn't fight fist to fist when at a disagreement, and they didn't even smash their cups and shout out 'ANOTHER' like a barbarian. They were civil and patient, but they are also quite the warriors.

 _"How much time left do you have?"_ Celty asked gently.

"Two days at the very most" I state and I could see her shoulders fall.

 _"I'm going to miss these talks"_ She states and I smile.

"I'm going to miss them too, I have to get going now though, gotta make sure Izaya doesn't blow up the house while I'm gone" I state as I stand and look at the Dullahan. I smile as I take the fairy's hand and kiss the tip of them even though it was gloved.

"Farewell, until we meet again," I say as I turn to leave the calm Dullahan.

 _"Yes Loki, until we meet"_ I hear the Dullahan's words get carried by the wind and couldn't help but smirk. She was smart and I knew she'd catch on fast.

As I back to the apartment I admire as much freedom as I could. After all, these were my last few days of freedom and I want to savour every moment. But as I look at the flowing trees and singing birds I bump into someone without noticing.

"Ah sorry" I look up to see the Steve Rogers staring at me holding a bunch of coffees and drinks. I look at the man like a deer caught in headlights before forcing myself to calm down.

"No, I should be sorry. I should have been watching" I state with a smile. The captain at me a few seconds before narrowing his eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked and I laugh as I play it off.

"I don't believe so, I wouldn't forget such a handsome man like yourself otherwise" I state and the man was handsome by Midgardian standards.

"Ah, sorry" the captain America says as he flushes like a teenage girl and looks away.

"Why are you sorry? I just complimented you! It should be me that is sorry if I flustered you" 'Sorry that I tried to take over the world, that I hurt and killed so many' I thought, leaving that unsaid as I smiled. The blonde knew there was left something unsaid under the tense air but ignored it.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your day but I'll be on my way" and with that I turned to leave and went straight back to the apartment, ignoring the calls from the man. Making sure not to be followed.

Once I get back I was greeted with Izaya who had a tense smile.

"You're back!" he calls and I notice the tension in his figure. "I messaged the girls to come here after school tomorrow" He states and I nod before narrowing my eyes on the male.

"What's wrong? You're tense. Don't even think about lying to me young man, remember I am the god of lies" I bite out as Izaya opened his mouth. He closed it with a pout.

"It's nothing much, I just have to go on a job request tomorrow afternoon," he says. "And I'm also stressed out at how I'm going to hand you over to the Avengers on a silver platter and explain how I got hold of you" I nod in understanding at this.

"How are you going to explain?" I inquire.

"Hmm? I'm just going to say I found you slumming in an alleyway and I jumped you" Joked Izaya and I glared at him. "Kidding, kidding, I'm still working on the story but it'll be Shield Agent proof by the end of it okay, trust me" Izaya states sincerely and I nod.

"Anyway, what's for Lunch?" "I was thinking about…" And the day went on.

As Friday got closer I got more…nervous. Since when did I, the god of lies and mischief get nervous? I've done much worse, I've pulled pranks on everyone in Asgard, I've killed people, I've even tried taking over Midgard but telling my children that I wouldn't ever be able to see them again got me scared?

It was the evening the day after my meeting with Celty that Izaya got a phone call. I was casually sitting on the sofa, reading a Midgardian book when Izaya's phone rang. I watch as the male took out his phone swiftly.

"Ah, Akabayashi is it time already?" Although Izaya spoke with confidence he had a nervous smile plastered on his face. There was a pause when the raven head started moving to grab his signature fur-trimmed jacket and pocket knife and shoved it in his pocket. He started shuffling the chairs around and grabbing out some files.

"Of course I'll get the job done, tell the leader, Awakusu to not get his panties in a twist" There was a pause before Izaya let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah bye, bye" he sang out sweetly before ending the call.

"Dad" Izaya turned to me and I raise an eyebrow, confirming that I was listening to the convocation. "Can you get my sushi from Russia sushi for dinner today?" the boy asked sweetly.

"Okay, one who was that? And two why are you trying to kick me out the house?" I ask sternly which only made the raven pout.

"One, that was one of my bosses lackeys telling me I have work and two, I need the place clear for this meeting which also includes telling Namie not to come over for the day" He wasn't lying that was true enough.

"Come on Dad! Only for a few hours and when you come home, it'll be as clean as you left it" he says as he ushers me out. I quickly change my appearance again before Izaya handed me a stack of money and smiled. "Now go treat yourself or something, the twins will also be here in a few hours" and with that, the door was slammed in my face.

I stare at the door in disgust before turning around swiftly.

"Fine then" I hiss. "Don't tell me what's wrong" I spat as I walk away, definitely not sulking or anything…

I decided to wander around Ikebukuro for today, having nothing to do. I wasn't ever going to see my three children again in a day so I might as well get them gifts. After all, I promised the twins a present but I didn't know what. Mairu and Kururi had my Jotun specialties so maybe something related to that?

I then went to Russia Sushi and brought the usual fatty tuna. Simon greeted with a big smile and hello and goodbye and I came and went.

As I walk down the road I hear a war cry.

"IIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" I turn around and stare at the oncoming stop sign. I step out the way as quickly as I could and the sign barely missed me. I turn and glare at the familiar blonde.

"Wrong Orihara dear Shizuo" I state and the blonde, in turn, went red as he realized his mistake.

"Uh…sorry, you look like the flea with your black hair, red eyes, and pale skin," he says as I shake my head before chuckling.

"It's alright" I state. It was a bit awkward between us but soon I notice that bystanders were beginning to whisper and stare. "Uh, let's go somewhere and talk" I state and the blonde looked at me in confusion.

"Sure" he accepts as he notices the people too. As we walk, Shizuo takes out a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag out of it. He notices me staring and offers the packet towards me. "Want one?" he asks generously.

"You are going to ruin your lungs and get cancer with all those cigarettes" I state blandly but shrug as I take one to try out. Shizuo gives me a look before lighting it.

I take a drag before I ended up coughing and gagging, eyes watering as I glare at the contraption that many Midgardians use to relieve stress with. "Tha-*cough*t is awful" I state and Shizuo coughs to hide his oncoming laughter. "Fuck you" I state.

"Now, now. No need for profanity" The blonde states.

"Says the one that throws signs and vending machines at my son at sight" I state and Shizuo instantly shuts up before taking my cigarette.

"Here, smoke it slowly, copy me" Shizuo states and I follow. Soon after my eyes stopped watering and I only occasionally cough, I lean back on the rail as I stare at the blonde.

"So…I know you hate my son but can I ask you a favor?" I ask and the blonde looks inquiring at me. "I know we only met twice but…"

"But?" Shizuo asked.

"Could you go easy on my son for a while?" I ask and the blonde looks at me questioningly.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm not going to be here anymore after tomorrow and I'm not asking for you to stop trying to beat up Izaya. I'm asking for you to give him time to cope without me, to go easy on him. You have my consent to beat him up whenever he does stupid things" I state and the blonde looks at me.

"Where are you going? Come to think of it, where have you been before a few weeks ago? I had never seen you or even heard about you before then" Shizuo questions.

"Promise me first and maybe I'll tell you" I state. The blonde looked ready to up and leave but sighed.

"Fine, I'll try to contain myself but I'm not promising something I know I'll break within a week," the blonde says and I knew that was as good as it was going to get. "Now will you answer my questions?" Shizuo finishes his cigarette but takes out and lights a new one.

"Will you swear that you will never tell anyone?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" The blonde states but agrees.

"Well, why you didn't know of my existence until recently is because…I don't exactly live around here" I state and Shizuo snorts.

"Obviously"

"What I mean is I don't live in this world. I came from another realm" I state and Shizuo stares at me blankly.

"Like that Thor guy in America who claims that he's a god but I actually an alien god?" Shizuo asks and I nod. "Yes, like the Alien god Thor" I internally snicker at that.

"So you're an alien too?" Shizuo asks, unsure.

"Yes, I am an Alien god too" Shizuo choked as he took a drag, spluttering he turns to face in utter disbelief.

"No way, fuck of course its fucking true. That flea was always so self-righteous, talking about humans like he wasn't one himself" Shizuo grumbles to himself as if it all made sense to him now. "And by how that flea is, I wouldn't be surprised if you were freaking Loki or something along those lines" The blonde grunts only to be greeted with silence.

"Well then…" "You're shitting me! You're the god that tried taking over the world?! Aren't you supposed to be in jail or something?!" and I smile grimly.

"That answers your next question, I'm being hunted down by the Avengers but I do not want to cause even more Chaos so I'm willing to hand myself in so that they do not harm my children" I state.

"Harm your children?"

"Tell me Shizuo, what would you do with a species you know nothing about?" I ask.

"I'd try and find out as much as about them as I can?" he answers, unsure when his eyes widened. "You don't think that the Avengers will kidnap Izaya and test and experiment on him, do you?" He asks but I nod in confirmation.

"Oh, their government will do much worse" I state. "So please, I've already asked Celty to look after them but maybe you can also keep an eye out as well?" I ask and the blonde groans.

"Whatever" he states and I smile. Sure Shizuo and Izaya fight very often but if it's one thing they both agreed on is that only they can kill each other. Anyone else who touches their prey is dead.

"Well I better get back home, would you like to accompany me back?" I offer.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" He growls.

"Because I'll let you beat him up today, maybe I'll join you too since the brat kicked me out the house" I state with a sinister smile.

"If you're given consent" Shizuo states grudgingly but I laugh. The two have been away from each other for so long it was funny to see how the blonde would do anything to fight Izaya. As we walk back to Shinjuku and arrived outside the apartment building, something felt off. I didn't notice a white van pull up in front of the building as I walked into the building.

As I walk up the stairs, choosing that option instead of the elevator, something felt very wrong. As I walk to the apartment I notice that the door wasn't locked as I opened it.

"OI! IZAYA I'VE COME TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Shizuo called as he entered when we both stop stock still.

"No…" I stare at what was left of the apartment. The place was a wreck and everything was ruined.

"What the hell happened in here?" Shizuo asks, frowning at the mess. I only stared in shock before fear and dread crawled through my mind.

"IZAYA! IZAYA!" I start shout as I shuffle across the room. Checking every corner in case Izaya's dead body came up. To my relief and utter horror, he wasn't in the apartment but I did find a blood on the usually clean floor. and right in the middle of the mess was a ...white lotus?

"Uh Orihara or Loki or whatever, yelling is not going to be of any use. Whoever took him is gone by now" Shizuo states grimly as he kneels by some of the blood and picks up the lotus. "It's not dry so it was probably not long ago," Shizuo says.

"Then we have to find him!"

"Find who?" I turn around as dread and panic crawls through my body. Not now, not yet!

"Woah what the hell happened in here?" I turn to see Captain America, Black widow and the Ironman standing right there in the doorway. Surprisingly Kururi and Mairu standing with them, shock evident on their face. Shock turned to horror before they pushed passed the 3 Avengers and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy what's going on?! Where is Iza Nii? Why is there blood?! Why is his apartment a mess?!" Mairu cried out while Kururi only clutches my shirt.

"Your Iza Nii seems to have been kidnapped" I spoke darkly as I think back to when he had kicked me out the house. "That idiot! If only I had stayed" I growled before guilt built inside me. If only I had stayed then maybe I could've protected my son.

"Sir, please calm down" I look up to see the three Avengers looking at me, their faces showed that they were in business mode. I look at the widow who had spoken. "Is Izaya Orihara your son?" she asked and I glare at her.

"Yes, and he's been abducted. Now if you aren't going to help look for him I suggest you leave because I will be" I sneer as I snatch the lotus from Shizuo when Tony held up his hands in defense. "I can probably track him down if he has his cell on him and I can probably find out who abducted him" Stark states and the other two nod.

I narrow my eyes on them. They obviously knew of Izaya's record so why did they want to help find him.

"Why?...Who are you?" I ask the last part to not seem suspicious.

"Hmm? Don't you recognize us? We're the Avengers and we'll rescue your son. Plus he has information we don't have" Tony states with a smirk and I can't help by internally growl. Of course, I was still the primary target.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Mairu, Kururi stay behin-" "NO! We are coming with you and whoever took Iza Nii needs to pay" Mairu states as her fist and palm connected in a threatening manner. Kururi gave a determined look and that was all that was needed. I look over to Shizuo and he gritted his teeth as his fists clenched.

"I'm going to hurt the people who hurt Izaya, Tch! The only one who can make Izaya bleed and beat him up is me!" And with a few weird glances from the three Avengers, we were off.

 **TONY'S POV**

Okay, so when we got to the apartment building something was already off. But then again Clint and Thor went off to the other side of Shinjuku to make sure Loki isn't lurking around over there so it didn't feel like a full team without them. My self, Widow, and spangles got out of the van whilst Bruce stayed behind.

When we made our way to the building and spotted to two girls who were in a school uniform, one skipping and the other walking toward the same building it was strange. Because one, it wasn't the end of a school day yet and two because they were clearly sisters and were still holdings hands at their age, but then again I'm not gonna judge.

Soon it was obvious us three and the girls were going to the same person when we entered the elevator and pressed the same level. It was awkwardly silent but I didn't care. Maybe the girls had a room on the same level? They kept to themselves and we kept to ours

The bad feeling becomes clear when we notice the unlocked door and room that was wrecked. Two males in the room, one blond in his 20's and another who looked around my age but clearly resembled Izaya. It was confirmed that the man was Izaya's dad when the two girls jumped in his hands asking about their 'Iza Nii' and calling him daddy.

Now we were all in the van and Bruce was soaking in the information.

"Let's try pinpointing his phone, we have his number" I state as I work with my science bro and Jarvis.

"Do you know who he was meeting up with?" Steve questions Izaya's dad and the man frowned.

"I don't know, all I know is that a man named Akabayashi called about a job from Awakusu" He states and the other blonde in the room gaped before seething in anger.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THE FLEA IS STILL WORKING WITH THAT LITTLE BIT-" "Sir please calm down, your anger is not helping the situation" Bruce states as he rubs his temples and tries to breathe slowly. Panic flares in Steve and Natasha's eyes as they also notice.

"Yes, please do" I state. "Or else this calm and collective man will turn into a green jolly monster" with a grin as I pat Bruce's shoulder in comfort. Bruce, in turn, gave a smile in appreciation but the moment was soon broken when one of the brats interrupted us.

"Uh if you're done eye-fucking each other then maybe we could find my brother who might already be dead" Mairu, I think sneers at us. "A bunch of maniacs kidnapped my brother if you didn't get that straight, and they left a freaking white lotus in my brothers' blood"

"What you got against two men showing affection?" I question as I hold Bruce's hand which startles the male, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Nothing at all, Kururi and I bisexual so I don't give a damn but now is not the time for such PDA" Mairu states before freezing and slowly turning to her dad, Kururi did the same. "Shit" She whispers.

"Well, that's one way to come out" I state wistfully.

"Language young lady" Orihara states as he gives the two girls a look before smiling. "I was wondering when you would tell me," He says as he reaches over to the girls hesitantly before bringing them to a hug. "I don't care if you like boys, girl or both or none at all. I will accept you no matter what, something my family didn't do for me that I will do for you" he states as he kisses both girls on their forehead lovingly.

How did Izaya Orihara, one of the most feared and hated men in Ikebukuro have such a cool dad?

"And the award for best dad of the year goes to Mr. Orihara, do you have a few words you'd like to say?" I ask jokingly and the male turned to look at me.

"Yeah, have you found my son's coordinates yet?" He deadpanned and I remembered we were on a rescue mission.

"Yes sir, I have located his location" Jarvis's voice rang out and I turned to glare at the computer screen.

"Well let's get moving" Natasha states. Although now she had a small satisfied smile on her face as her eyes glinted in approval at Mr. Orihara. Steve was disgruntled that such sexualities were accepted but didn't judge at all, instead, he smiling brightly.

"Wanna call the other two and give him the coordinates?" I ask the Captain and he nods as he takes out a phone and excitedly presses some buttons, muttering that he could understand the modern day contraption. In seconds of ringing, they picked up.

"Yes, Cap?" Clint's voice sounded.

"Clint, Thor, we need you back, Bruce will send you coordinates as to where to go and…" Steve says, trailing off as he pauses.

"Oi old man, say it, you know you want to," I say, nudging Steve by the side. Steve flushed.

"Cap, say it, don't leave them waiting," Natasha says and even Bruce nods.

"Come on friend Steve, say it" Thor's voice sounds and I notice Mr. Orihara flinch and tense.

"Okay, Avengers…Assemble" and with a simple grin the call was off and we were on our way to where Izaya was.

Hopefully, he wasn't too roughed up yet.

 **END CHAPTER.**

 **Okay so here it is, chapter 7!**

 **I'm really glad that a lot of people like this story so keep on reviewing for more updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A family's love**

 **Chapter 8 Revelations**

 **Disclaimer None of the characters are mine and M rating for a lot of swearing**

 **Loki's pov**

As we reach the destination that Stark had stated was where my son was I could feel my heart pound. My hands shook and I clench and grind my teeth in anger. Who dares to kidnap my son?

"Okay, Tony you go in from above, scan the building, see how many there are. Widow and I will go to the exits. Bruce, you stay here because I don't believe we'll need Hulk for this particular mission" Captain Orders and I clench my fists.

"And what of me?" I seethe as I glare at the blonde as he pulls up his suits hood up.

"Stay here with the girls and Mr Heiwajima here, we don't need civilians to get hurt" The righteous man states and I narrow my eyes.

"Trust me, I won't get injured so give me the benefit of the doubt. I might just be more help than you think" And I give a smirk and I was proud to see the man shiver.

"No, either way you have no buis-" "That is my son, of course it is my business" I shout as I slam my hand on the wall of the car which made a dent.

"Sir, you are going to have to calm down. Stay here and if we need your help which I doubt we will then you'll know when to come in" Widow steps in as he looks me up and down, itching to knock me unconscious if I did another wrong move. It was a minute before I backed down and sat back in my seat.

"Then go, get this job done quickly but I swear, if Izaya is hurt then all of Hel will be released" I sneer and the three nod. Stark suits up and leaves, Romanoff and Roger leaves seconds after as well. I was left, sitting in my chair staring at the screens, waiting in anticipation.

"Oi, Lo-Sir" Shizuo calls hesitantly and I turn to see him with both girls on either side of him. All three were looking at me in worry. "Listen, if I've learnt anything over the years of wanting to kill the damn flea is that he's tough to kill. He'll be fine even if he gains a few scratches because he's faced worst against me" The blonde reassures and I feel my heart settle a bit after that.

"Yeah, Izu nii is a flea after all" Giggles Mairu while Kururi smiles encouragingly.

I give a small smile at that and out of the corner of my eyes I see Banner smiling wistfully with soft eyes. To think this man was a monster under all that.

 **STEVE'S POV**

"How's it looking Stark?" I ask through my ear piece as I hid behind the cargo boxes while Widow was on the other side.

"Well let's say this is the base alright, the whole place is roaming with members of this gang or whatever this is" Tony's voice sounded.

"How many are we talking?" Natasha asked.

"Well that's the thing, there are underground levels as well to this base so if I have to guess it's around 2 hundred" I peer over the edge to see a few guys out front wearing black clothes, armed with weapons from bats and knives to small guns. A symbol of a white lotus was sported on at least on part of their body.

"Where is Thor and Hawkeye, we could use their backup" I state.

"Give us a few minutes" came in a voice from Hawkeye who's sounded like he was having fun for some reason.

"Barton?" "Sorry, I'm flying. We'll be there soon" Came the reply and I could practically hear Natasha roll her eyes.

"Well we can't waste any time. Orihara may be dead by now or he might be close to death. Remember, that man has information on our main target" I state and at that the intercom got quiet before Tony replies.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom Captain Spangles, now let's kick some butt" I chuckle a bit. Leave it to Tony to break the tension.

"Right" I state as I leave my shield on my back. Natasha took the lead as she ran forwards and sweeps one guy down and knocks another unconscious. I take down the other three with a few swift moves.

"I'm cracking into the security system of the place to locate Izaya…dang their security is shit"

"Language" I remind Tony which earned a few laughs over the com.

As rush to the side of the large ware house I look through a window.

"Any leads?"

"Uh…Yeah I got him, three floors down, in the largest room" Tony states. I enter the room with Natasha following closely behind. We walk slyly down the hall when two other guys come around the corner. Natasha instantly Tasers them.

"What's with the flowers?" I ask.

"What kind are they?" Tony asks.

"White Lotus" I answer and I could practically see Jarvis going through all of Japan to find out who the white lotus. Both me and Natasha keep doing, avoiding as many people as we could and knocking out as many as we can.

"White Lotus, they are a gang that resides in Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro is notorious for its gangs, ranging from its colour gangs to the Yakuza. The white Lotus is one of the more famous ones along with the Awakusu who is their rival" Jarvis states.

"So what the hell does this have to do with Orihara?" Natasha asks in confusion.

"I don't know but we need to hurry or else-" Suddenly sirens were sounded. "They'll realise we're here…" I finish off. I sigh as I notice more people come and when they spotted us they either froze as they realised it was the avengers or blindly charged into battle.

"Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, Stark we need you here now" I state.

"Gotcha" he answers as I punch another person.

 **IZAYA'S POV**

"Fuck" I groan as I spat out blood. I look up at the man sitting on this throne like chair.

"Giving up? Ready to tell me all the information and secrets your group harbours? After all you are an informant" The man spoke. His shoulder length white hair sprawled around his face and his blue eyes pierces me. He wore a white suit with an even larger white coat.

What is it with Villains in white?

"Over my dead body" I spat as I glare.

"Honey, I don't believe beating the answers out of him will work" The woman by his side states as she pouted. She had long black hair and wore a seductive black dress, here grey eyes were playful but I'd already seen through that cute façade long ago.

"Then what do you suppose I do sweetie?" Asked Heim as he tilts his head to the side.

"Well, Izaya Orihara is a man of pride is he not?" Vanna asks aloud. All the guards and Heim nodded and hum in agreement. "He is always standing above people, even now he looks down on us even when he's beaten to a pulp" A few people growl at this.

"What are you getting at?" Heim asks and Vanna gives a deep giggle.

"Well why don't we threaten his dignity?" At first a few were confused and even I was until I realised what that mean. So did Heim.

"Oh this is why I love you my pretty, deadly Lotus" Smiled Heim as he turns to the guards. "Strip him, and do whatever you desire to him and you shall not stop until I tell you to" Heim states as he laughs.

I stare as horror dawns me. Men approach me from each angle and all I could do was squirm away. I barely had any energy left and my body was too tired to do anything in defence.

"Fuck off you pathetic humans" I spit at the nearest being who growled in return.

"See, even when he is at your mercy he calls you pathetic" Vanna urges on as she stares at me in disgust.

Someone grabs my shoulder and I elbow them in the gut. Another man lunges for my ankle and before I could kick them off others grab my wrist and neck as they shove me down. By then I continue to struggle in defiance until one bigger male rips off my shirt.

"Shit" I curse as I knew that I was going to win.

"Stop trying dear Izaya, no one is going to come save a worthless being like you" Heim laughs as he looks on in mirth. I stop at this, the words itself didn't hurt much, but it was the truth in it that did. It was true, no one cared for me, not even my family until recently.

Hands grab at my belt and I feel myself slow down and come to a submissive stop as those hands pull down my pants. 'Was this karma for my crimes?' I thought as I clench my eyes shut when-

'BRRRRRINNNNNGGGGG' An alarm went off and I was brought back to reality.

"What the hell?" Vanna screams as she glares at the guards.

"Ma'am, intruders!" a guard calls as they run in.

"Who the fuck came here?" Growled out Heim.

"W-well sir" "SPIT IT OUT!" The man sneers as he goes to kick the subordinate.

"T-the AVENGERS!" The guard cries out and that sent the guards into a frenzy, including the ones on me. I took it as an opportunity as my head was now clearer.

"Bregða, kasta" I hiss and soon enough all the men that were on me were thrown off me. I crawl away as I smirk at Heim and Vanna who were in shock. "Did I forget to tell you? I was supposed to be meeting with the Avengers today" I state as I smile sweetly.

Vanna screams in rage while Heim panics and orders more guards to stop the oncoming Avengers.

"Kill them!" Vanna screams while Heim tried to calm her down.

"Vanna, it's the Avengers we can't just kill them" Heim states. "We need to leave now or else they'll ship us off to prison" He states.

"Are you suggesting we run away?!" Vanna screams before pointing at me. "They want him? Well they're going to have to fight for him or better yet…" Vanna went to grab a gun from a nearby guard and pointed it at me. "They can have his dead body" she threatens and as she pulls the trigger.

I close my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit me as I hear the gun fire and a loud crash follow. I waited until I realised that I was still alive. I open my eyes to see a familiar body in front of me.

"You messed with the wrong person you bitch" He states with a snarl and I couldn't help but grin.

"Nice timing, Dad" I state as Loki turns to look at me.

"When we get home you are grounded" He states and at this I pouted. "Good to see you're alive though" and I thought I could feel relief coming from the man.

"IZA NII!" called out two voices and I turn to see Mairu and Kururi drop down from where ever they came from to stand by Loki's side. "You really are a trouble maker aren't you?" Mairu sneers as she grips a knife of some sort.

"The white lotus messed with the wrong family" Kururi mutters softly with a similar knife in her hands.

But at that moment, I couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the three.

"I knew you'd come" I whisper with a smirk.

 **LOKI'S POV**

Minutes passed after the three had left before i had deemed it long enough, I turn to stare at Banner.

"You aren't going to stay put are you?" the Doctor asks with a knowing look.

"No, I'm not so don't try to stop me" I state as I go to open the door.

"Daddy, we're coming too" Mairu calls and I turn to the girls.

"No, it's not safe" I state. "You'll get hurt"

"Yeah but Iza Nii is already hurt in there, and he's out brother so we aren't going to back down either" Mairu states. "We're helping" Kururi puts in softly yet determinedly. I sigh as I look at the doctor before summoning two knives. The machine in the van beeps a few beeps as a red signal shows.

"I promised you two a gift didn't I?" I state, trying to ignore the shocked stuttering in the background.

"Oh is this a magic knife or some random weapon you have?" Mairu asks as she eyes the weapon critically.

"Well you'll just have to see won't you? Now let's go" I state as I open the door and usher the girls out only for a blonde to hop out after them as well. "What the-"

"You forgot about me didn't you?" Shizuo asks with a growl.

"Maybe" I state and the blond rolls his eyes in return.

"Whatever, I'm still here and I still have a few bones to pick with Izaya so I can't let him die just yet" The blonde states before he runs of, following the girls. I sigh before going to close the door when I catch the Doctors eye.

"Magic or were you just hiding those weapons really well?" He asked sarcastically and I smile.

"You figure it out, you're the genius" I state as I leave before the green monster could make an appearance.

I run down the path with fallen and passed out men, catching up to the three in no time. As we enter the building I take the lead and look at the endless routes. "Leita" I hiss and instantly the whole building flashes and in a flash the walls are see through.

"Which way?" Shizuo asks as I scan the vicinity of the area.

"This way, it seems the Avengers are on their way to Izaya" I state as we go to run when the whole building flashed red. An alarm went off and instantly more guards were showing up from every direction towards the avengers.

"What happened?" Mairu hisses.

"They know the Avengers are here, there are too many guards, they'll slow our lead to Izaya" I state as I turn to Shizuo. "Keep going straight, then the second door you see will lead you to a stair case, go down and get out on the first door. The Avengers will be there and it looks like they'll need some help" I state and the blonde nods.

"Where will you go?" He asks in return.

"A faster route, or else Izaya won't make it" I state as I nod to the girls to follow before running down another hall. As we run and weave through the halls I picked the ones with the least amount of people, preferably with none at all but luck wasn't on my side at the moment.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A guard called as he turned the corner with a bunch more behind him.

"Heimta Sceptre" I call out and a comforting Sceptre appears in my hands. I kick the first guard in the gut before head butting him with the butt of the weapon. Two other guards jump at me and instantly Kururi jumps out of nowhere and dodges the first punch, grabs the hand and swung him into the second guard. I nod approvingly and turn to assist at Mairu when I see her jump and front flip, using the momentum to kick a guard in the face with her foot.

After she flips herself up after knocking out the poor guard and lands on another oncoming guard, crushing the male under her feet. Two guards that were on either sides of the guard were immediately kicked in the stomach and knocked to their feet. All the while as she does this she has a big grin on her face as she giggles like a maniac.

I gape in awe as I stare at her before smiling.

'Now that, was my daughter' I thought as I punch the last guard square in the nose before looking back at Kururi who was sitting on three guards.

"Come on you two, a little further" I state as I run faster to a room that was completely empty.

"Why are we in here?" Mairu asks as she runs in holding hands with Kururi.

"We are three floors just above Izaya" I state. "Move back you two, follow me in after I'm done" I state as I press my palm on the floor.

"Done with what?" Mairu questions and I give her a smile.

"This, brjóta ofan" I hiss and soon a bright green light appeared as the floor abound me shatters. I fall and I keep falling until I reach the floor that I wanted. I land just as I hear a bullet coming straight at me. I use the sceptre to intercept the bullet and I glare at the woman who had just shot at me.

"You messed with the wrong person you bitch" I sneer when I hear a wheeze behind me.

"Nice timing dad" I turn to see Izaya. He was filled with bruises and cuts, maybe even a few bones. His clothes were ripped apart and his pants were fallen undone. Anger seethes through me but relief poor's through me as well. We came soon enough, the damage wasn't done yet.

"When we get home you are grounded" I state and I get a pout in return. "Good to see you're alive though" I mutter bitterly as I turn back to stare at the guards, woman and man.

"IZA NII!" I feel two figures drop gracefully by my side. Out the corner of my eyes I see both girls take a fighting stance with their knives in their hands, ready to be used.

"The white lotus messed with the wrong family" Kururi hisses softly and that was all it took for the guards to come at us. The twins went and held off the guards while I dealt with the man and woman.

"Who the hell are you? Are you apart of the Avengers too?" Sneered the woman as she shoots another bullet at me. I intercept the bullet just as I did to the first one before yawning.

"Me? Apart of the avengers? No I'm merely just here to collect my son" I state when the man brings out a two, four finger fist rings.

"Ah so you're responsible for creating that" The man sneers. "The only thing worse than the spawn is the ones that produced it" and with that he lunged at me. I jump back as a fist makes it way to hit my face. The man's actions weren't as impulsive as the woman's but it was just as predictable.

"Awe! Heim don't take all the fun" Cried out the woman from the side lines.

"Then join me in beating this fool dear Vanna" Heim states and I raise an eyebrow. If I was a fool then what were these people? The woman smirks as she throws the gun away and brings out two other weapons that were strapped to her leg.

She whips them open and brings out two fans with metallic and sharp edges.

"Coming honey" Vanna calls as she lunges forward as well. With the two now attacking me I had to be faster and swifter.

"Heimta daggers" I hiss and the sceptre was gone and replaced with two of my best daggers. "Now let's see what you mortals are really made of" I hiss as I stop defending and go on offence. Blows and hits were exchanged here and there, the two together were strong, but not strong enough.

As Vanna steps forward to cut me using her fan, I dodged and kicked at her unsteady legs before impaling my dagger into her shoulder and kicking her in the side which sent her flying to the side.

"YOU FUCKER!" Heim screams as he punches me in the side. I heard a few sickening crunches and winces as his knee kicks me in the jaw. I spat out some blood as I glare at him when I heard a cry of help. I whip my head to the side to see Kururi and Mairu cornered by a bunch of guards but they were still putting up one hell of a fight. I notice that Mairu was bleeding from her leg and Kururi had a cut on her cheek.

Heim took my distraction as his advantage as he round house kicked me in the head.

"DAD!" Izaya cries out in horror.

I land on the floor head first. I hear a distant ringing and I wince as I feel blood. I bite my lip as I try to blink the haziness away. "A fight with hulk was worse, come on" I hiss to myself when I noticed that Heim wasn't standing in front of me anymore.

"GAH! LET US GO!" I wince as I turn to Mairu's voice. I gasp as I see Heim carrying both the struggling girls in his hands. His hands wretched into the girl's hair to hold them at bay. Now with a better look I could see a deep gash on Mairu's led and a long cut from Kururi's neck to cheek.

"Let them go" I seethe.

"Hmm? You really seem to care about these two girls don't you?" Heim asks.

"Kill them Heim! Kill them!" Vanna calls as she crawls up onto her knees.

"Quiet down dear lotus" Heim calls with a steely look. Instantly Vanna shuts up. "You know, your daughters are quite cute, this one's cute but this one" Heim turns to Kururi.

"Now this one is a beauty, look at them melons" anger rises and I fume in utter rage as the male eyes my daughter like a disgusting worm.

"You touch her and you're dead" I sneer as I stand up.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do while in that condition?" He asks as he brings Kururi closer to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU PATHETIC SLUG!" Mairu struggles as she swings around trying to kick him.

"Urgh, you're annoying" Heim states, slamming her to the ground with force enough to break a few bones. Mairu doesn't get up. "Now, where were we?" He caresses Kururi softly as he forces her to look at him.

She cringes at his touch but looks to Mairu's fallen form, her eyes widen in shock and fear.

"H-heim, what are you doing?!" Vanna calls out in shock.

"What I should've done for a while, you know what? You are a bitch Vanna and you were getting on my nerves so I'm replacing you with this beauty" Smirked Heim.

"Son of a- you mother fucker!" Vanna screams.

"M-mairu" Kururi calls out softly but Mairu doesn't move an inch from her position.

Horror dawns on me.

"Y-you killed my little sister" Izaya calls and I see him stand up in utter rage, staggering in pain. "You deserve to die" and I agreed as I knew what the boy was doing.

"Oh? Do I? It's not like you've never killed before" Laughs Heim. "Now if you won't mind I'll take this one as mine" and suddenly his tongue, his ever so disgusting, slimy wretched tongue darts out and licks the blood of Kururi's cheek.

Time seems to stop as that happens. Something clicks and as if on time Kururi knees the man in the chest, making him drop her.

"You revolting, sickening, foul, loathsome, obnoxious monster! You killed my sister, NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Kururi screams in pain and anger and suddenly her body was surrounded in a blue. Ice and water was summoned and sent right at the man.

"DREPA!" screams Izaya, using the last of his power to send a wave of death at Heim.

"Fúna, eyða, svíða" I hiss in utter hate as fire and destruction was thrown at him.

"BURN IN HELL, HEIM!" Screamed Vanna in betrayal and despair as she threw both her fans in impale Heim.

And amongst it all, to add to the attacks was a lightning bolt that was thrown down and struck right down on where that man stood. I close my eyes as the impact was too much, I press down low so that I wasn't blown away and so the burning light wouldn't burn my eyes out.

As the wind of the impact died down I look up to see nothing but ash and remnants of ice from where Heim stood but over where he stood, hovering with Mjölnir, staring grimly at me. But I didn't bring myself to care as I stood and hobbled over to where Kururi sat, crying over her fallen sister.

"M-Mairu!" I gasp out as I fall to her side, Izaya follows behind as well. "No, no, no, no, no" I mutter over and over again as I grasp her hand and cry as I look at her peaceful face. "Please, please don't leave me, not again" I whisper as flashes of their mother comes back to me.

"Come on sis, we had so much left to do together" Izaya cries when a pair of feet land on the floor.

"Brother" Thor speaks but I ignore him. "Brother please listen"

"Go away Thor! My daughter is dead! Can you not let me mourn?!" I cry out in anguish.

"Brother if you would just listen then you will realise that she is still alive!" Thor states firmly yet quickly. I stop and I stare at the blonde god before listening. It was deathly quiet and through the heart beats of everyone I listened to Mairu's.

Silence until 'Ba damp, ba damp" it was faint and slow but it was there.

"She's alive! But she's going to die!" I shout.

"Brother, let me take her, I can get her to friend banner quickly" Thor offers.

"No" I state as I hold onto Mairu quickly. "Take care of the woman, Kururi, Izaya, hold on leggja" I state and soon all four of us were in the van.

"GAH!" Shouted the ones present in the van which included Romanoff, Banner and Shizuo.

"Get us to the hospital!" I scream as they stare in shock.

"What?"

"URGH, Oi Shizuo get us to Shinra's, NOW" Ordered Izaya and instantly the blonde follows at the sight of Mairu.

Going to the front seat and kick starting the engine. As the blonde drove I felt exhaustion take over as I had long past over exerting myself with the quick fire of spells.

"Save Mairu" I hiss as I fell into darkness.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Sorry for the late update! But here it is and I hope you guys enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A family's love**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mins before/SHIZUO'S POV**

I run down the hall to find the Captain and Widow fighting hand to hand with the oncoming people. Ironman was probably around somewhere, blasting of repulsers beams at oncoming guards. Finally, when there were too many people coming at them the two decided to use their weapons but the people were still overwhelming them.

I look around for any object that I could use but there was barely anything in sight when I stare at the steel door attached to the wall.

"That'll have to do" I grunt in irritation as I grab the handle and yanked the door opened. I pull and within seconds the door came off its hinges. I take a stance and with all my strength and anger I throw the door.

The door slammed into a few people but it seemed to catch everyone's attention and within that instant, fear dominated their faces.

"Shit! It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" Someone screams and they hesitate to approach me.

"Damn right it is! Now, why the fuck did you kidnap my flea!" I growl as I stalk up to them with a glare.

"Uh…Mr. Heiwajima?" The Captain asks as he stares at me questioningly.

"If anybody should be the one to kill Izaya Orihara it's me" I state firmly when the wall blew open and in came Iron man, ruining my speech.

"Hey, someone call for back up?" the man asks cockily and I couldn't help but sigh as the fear they were all in was gone and replaced with panic. One guard decided to be brave and charges at me with a knife in his hand, screaming his head off. I grunt at the sudden stab. I stare the horrified guard in the eyes as he turns to look up at me before looking down to what he had done.

I follow his eyes and stare at the knife that was stabbed into my side. I feel anger bubble inside me as I turn to stare at the guard with a sadistic smile.

"Done? Well, it's my turn" and with a grunt I punch the guy in the jaw which sent him flying back into other guards, knocking them all out.

"You're hurt!" Black Widows voice called out in alarm as blood seeped through my uniform.

"It's just a scratch" I seethe as I touch the ripped and bloody uniform. "Although that fucker just ruined the shirt Kasuke gave me" I eye the remaining guards before giving a war cry and running in to 'kill' the men. After seconds of me pounding them into the floor, the other three shocked Avengers decided to join in.

As I knee another guy in the gut I turn in alarm as I hear a grunt of pain from the widow. She was furious as she shot two guys with her guns but clutched her leg in pain.

"You're hurt" I state as I head towards her.

"It's just a scratch" she answers with a pained smile and shoots another guy that was behind me.

"It might be for me but you're not me" I state as a guard that was going to hit me with a baseball bat ran up to me. I crush the bat with my hands and stare at him. "Excuse me but we're fucking talking" I sneer before grabbing his head and slamming it on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Who the hell are you Heiwajima," Widow asks inquiringly as she brings out a Taser and shocks a guy that approached her from behind without even looking.

"Natasha, you and Shizuo head back to Bruce" Captain ordered, making the woman frown.

"But I can still fight" She states.

"Yes I know, but I'm more worried about the amount of blood he's losing" The captain states as he nods in my direction.

"But" "No buts Blondie, get back to the van" Iron man states as he fires a beam at a guard.

I growl in defiance but comply anyways as I grab the woman by her waist and hoisting her over my shoulder.

"Let me go!" She growls.

"No, you probably either broke a bone in your leg or sprained something and if I let you run back the injury will only get worse and you'll only slow me down" I state.

"You underestimate me because I'm a woman" she states, a little calmer.

"Trust me, I don't underestimate you or any other woman" I state as I think of Celty, Anri and even Namie for putting up with Izaya's antiques.

I run past all the unconscious bodies before spotting the white Van in the distance. Running up to it and sliding the door open with a slam.

"Gah!" Bruce screams in shock as he clutches his chest. "Can you warn a guy next time!" she shouts when he notices the blood and me carrying Widow. "Bring her in" He states, getting into a serious mode when we heard thunder reign in the sky. "Thor and Hawkeye must be here" The Dr grunts.

The man starts assessing her leg when he notices something.

"Is that a knife in your side?" He asks in shock and I wince as I notice the blade was still in my side.

"Forgot that was there" I state as I go to pull it out only to be stopped.

"DON'T! Don't pull it out! If you do then only more blood will be lost!" Bruce shouts when a loud thump was heard.

"GAH!" Bruce, widow and myself shout in shock as four bodies laid on the floor of the van, covered in blood and grime.

"Get us to the hospital!" Loki shouts but all I did was gape at them.

"What?"

"URGH, Oi Shizuo get us to Shinra's, NOW!" Ordered Izaya and instantly my gaze goes to the limp body of Mairu. Without thinking I immediately push past the Dr and go to the front. Starting the engine and without a second thought, I press the gas and we were off to Shinra's.

"Save Mairu" I hear Loki hiss tiredly.

I grit my teeth as I swerve onto the road. Past cars and people as I drive all the way to my destination. 'Maybe if I had been with them, maybe this wouldn't have happened' I thought in anger.

"Shizuo! Take it easy!"

"Take it easy? Take it easy! If I 'take it easy' then someone will die!" I shout as I swerve another corner.

"That someone could be all of us if you crash and it could be you too if you put too much pressure on yourself in that state!" Bruce states before crying out as he swung to the side.

I stomp on the breaks and we came to a squeaking stop.

"We're here" I alert as I go back to pick up the limp little girl. Her sister, Kururi crying quietly as she held onto her sister's hand. I also notice Loki was also out and go to grab him too, flinging him over my shoulder.

"Oi Flea" I call out to Izaya who seemed to be in shock. "Help Black Widow, if you still have enough strength" I growl and the raven head nodded as he stood to follow the instruction.

As we all hobble over to the apartment building I chose to go through the stairs instead of the lift. I run up the stairs, carrying two people in my arms when I wince a bit. The knife was starting to get annoying.

As I reach the desired floor I kick down the door open, startling the two people in the apartment.

"What the hell?! Shizuo?" Shinra stands up from the couch in irritation before shock as he notices my sorry state. "Bring them in" The underground doctor states as he leads me to a hospital like room. Soon after putting them down. Kururi had to let go for Shinra to help them so I ushered her back into the living room. Shinra got serious and got to work quickly.

Bruce came in holding both Widow and Izaya by the hips. The man was stronger than he looks apparently as Izaya had apparently no strength left. Celty also noticed the two and went to help set them on the couch.

"How are the other two?" Bruce asks.

 _'They're with Shinra at the moment, they're being treated although I don't think Shinra can work on two people at once'_ Celty types frantically and a look of determination fell onto the Dr's face.

"Show me where he is, I'm a certified doctor" Bruce states and Celty nods, leading the way. "Shizuo, come too and carry Izaya, and Kururi, Natasha can you wait a while?" the girls nods and I follow the doctor, picking the shocked flea into my arms softly.

He was so light and easy to carry, so fragile in my arms.

 _'Shinra, this man is also a doctor, he will help you'_ Celty types as we enter the hospital room. Shinra was busy rushing around and nods as he catches sight of what she wrote.

"I hope you know how to use a defibrillator because we're losing her vital signs!" Shinra states and immediately Bruce joins in. Running to her bedside they started to survey her, throwing weird technological terms around.

"She's in cardiac arrest!" "We'll have to jump-start her!" "We're losing her vitals!" "Okay, clear!" Shinra grabs some weird looking machine, rubs them together before pressing it down onto Mairu's chest. An electrical shock was sent through her body and her whole body seemed to jump.

Seconds passed but nothing happened.

"Again! Clear!" Again after a countdown, Shinra used the defibrillator but nothing happens. The machines that were hooked up to her were dying down. The line going dead.

"We're going to lose her!" Bruce calls. "The Defib isn't going to work, something is wrong, he heart isn't reacting!" Shinra finishes as he brushes his hand through his hair, sweat rolling down his neck.

"A-allergy" I hear Izaya gasp out, both men turn to him. "Mairu is allergic to Nuts," He said and their eyes widen. 'But how could an allergic reaction have anything to do with jumpstarting her heart?' I wondered but didn't dare interrupt the two men.

"We need an Epinephrine, that'll probably give us a split second to jump-start her heart, it'll send adrenaline to her heart" Bruce states.

Shinra goes to a desk drawer and rummages through them. Stress evident on his face before lighting up. "Here" Shinra tosses it over to Bruce who tore off the stockings Mairu had on before taking off some blue safety on the EpiPen.

He injects it into her mid-thigh area and holds it for three seconds before nodding to Shinra. "CLEAR!" Again Shinra uses the Defibrillator and we wait. The deadline held its place before a faint heartbeat was seen.

"She-she's stable" Shinra states as he checks her vitals.

Everyone sighs in relief.

"I'll help her with her other injuries, you can do the father" Grimace was immediately shown on his face but he moved over to the gods body. He probably found out that it was Loki he was healing.

"Oi Shinra, where do you want me to put the flea?" I ask and the Doctor points to the last bed in the room. I walk over to the bed and notice how he wouldn't let go of my shirt. I go to put him down but he wouldn't let go. "Oi what are you? A koala? Let go" I order but notice the fear in his read eyes.

"S-Shizu Chan, I'm a failure" The flea mumbles, his eyes watering. I stop stock still, staring at the flea in shock. "I-I promised that the twins wouldn't get hurt because of me anymore, but in the end Mairu almost died" He sobs out quietly, tears streaming down the broken informants face.

"This wasn't your damn fault flea, you didn't know you'd get abducted and you didn't know she would get hurt. If anything it's the ones who hurt her that are at fault" I grunt as I started to feel a bit drowsy now. "So stop blaming yourself idiot" I groan out

I sigh as I gently lie down on the bed, dropping the flea besides me as he cries out, startled.

"Shizu Chan? What are you doing? If you wanted to get in bed with me you should at least ask for consent" He states, brushing his tears with his hands, I roll my eyes at the flea and how fast he could recover.

"Shut up, I have a headache" I groan as I close my eyes.

"Shizu Chan? Hey! Wait are you bleeding?! Is that a knife! Bruce! Shinra!" The flea calls but I ignore him as I grasp the hilt of the blade, clenching it firmly. By now I had probably lost too much blood because even for a monster, too much blood loss was still dangerous.

I feel hands grab my shirt and I hear it rip open. But I was too dazed to shout at the person who did it, saying that Kasuke had given it to me. Soon enough I feel myself blackout and I was dead to the world.

 **BLACK WIDOWS POV**

I sat on the sofa, legs out stretched while the girl Kururi whispers under her breathe, slightly panicking. I couldn't stand it anymore so I call out to her.

"Your sister will survive this, she's strong, and I could tell she is from the moment I first saw her" I say softly.

The girl turn to me, she had her brother's eyes only they were a bit darker and a bit browner. But instead of mischievous and cruel they were scared, lost and close to tears. She didn't say anything so I go to scoot over to her, wincing as I move my leg.

"Hey, it'll be okay," I say reassuringly as hesitantly pat her shoulder.

"Will it?" Her voice trembles and as she speaks softly, her tears wet let go. It hurt to see her cry, to see any child cry really. "How do you know it'll be okay?" She asks, almost accusingly.

"I don't but we can always hope," I say.

"Hope is for the weak and naive," She says, I couldn't help but smile at how much she sounded like her brother.

"Well wouldn't it be better than thinking about the worse? We need to be strong because when your sister does wake up, and she will, you'll need to be there to support her" I state, patting her hair. She stares at me, her eyes widening and her mouth in small O before she flushes pink.

Next thing I know was that her arms were encircled around my waist, her face dug into my chest and I had fallen back onto the sofa. I stare in shock before rubbing her back as I feel tears on my suit.

Minutes pass but I don't mind. Soon enough she was calmed down and she looks up at me.

"Black widow, you are truly a dangerous woman," she says softly, her voice even now but still as quiet as before. She turns to look at me in the eyes.

"Hmm? And why do you say that?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Because you've stolen my heart" I gape at this and in return the girl gives me a small smile. I didn't know what to say so instead I look away, I felt my face grow hot at the sudden confession when something buzzes. I take out my shield phone and stare at the caller.

I go to sit up but the girl on me wouldn't let me budge.

"Let me stay like this for a little while more" Kururi begs slightly and I sigh as I pick up the phone anyway but don't get up.

"Stark?" I say and the man's cocky voice rings through my ears.

"Where are you and Banner, Romanoff?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Can't you and Jarvis track us down?" I question and he laughs. "I could but Capsicle and Legolas here want actual confirmation from you" I sigh.

"I'm safe, the location is…" I didn't know the location, not with Shizuo's speeding I didn't manage to catch sight of the streets or building names.

"Here" Kururi offers quietly and I hand her the phone as she tells the address.

"Got it kiddo" Tony confirms.

"How are things on your end?" I ask.

"Oh everyone has been apprehended and only one death" Kururi winces at this. "We'll be over in half an hour" at this the call ended.

"So? What now?" Kururi asks.

"We rest and wait until it's our turn to be healed" I state and we lie on the sofa together. It was silent and soon enough Kururi dozes off on me. Minutes later the girl in the black cat suit and helmet comes in and catches sight of us.

"Is she okay?" She asks through text and I raise an eyebrow at this but don't question it.

"She's scarred but she'll be fine" I say and the woman nods.

"Mairu is stable according to Shinra, but still unconscious" She states.

"Should I wake her?" "No, she must be exhausted. You could probably rest too" I nod at this as I lie my head back, trying to match my breath with Kururi's heartbeat and soon enough I was off to sleep.

 **END CHAPTER.**

Sorry for the long wait. Any ways please Review!


End file.
